Spies Of Secrets (Re-Writing but same plotline)
by ofwritingnonsense
Summary: You may remember the long-lasting battle between the Avengers and Hydra recently. We do too. Some of you guys noticed the 'extra help' the Avengers had and many theories were made. This book is purposed to reveal the truth, Secrets will be revealed. My family and the Avengers have collaborated to tell you this from many different points of view. Signed: Nicole 'Nic' Flinton-Zanetti
1. PROLOGUE: NIC FLINTON-ZANETTI (BN)

**I don't own the Avengers. I only own my OCs and the plot and I would appreciate if you asked me and waited for a positive response before using either.**

* * *

This story starts in the middle. You'll get context eventually, so don't worry if you don't understand something.

I should probably introduce myself: My name is Nic Flinton-Zanetti. I'm known as Basilisk to the assassin community and most of Italy, where I live. Due to my unfortunate background, I have many random abilities, including being able to kill people with a look, which is how I got the name.

This book is being written so you can know the truth of how my family met the Avengers and redeemed ourselves by saving the world. I understand that people have been saying that we corrupted the Avengers, but as you will soon see, this is not true.

Oh, and one last thing, if you have a case needed to be dealt with call +39 0XX3XXX8X to reach the Zanetti's.

* * *

 **To those of you who have stuck with me through my crap, welcome back to the beginning of the hopefully better version of this fanfiction I'm painfully trying to extract from my brain onto my computer.**

 **To new readers, welcome to the weird story of the Zanetti's. This is also on Wattpad. It will have eventual Stony, but it's actually starting with Pepperony and will have limited bashing throughout (but not of Pepper if you're thinking of that, she's amazing and I love her.) I've put this in actual book format because I find it easier to write. There will be a lot of random filler chapters because I struggle to get to point B from point A sometimes xD**

 **If any people are wondering if there will be smut - I have no idea, I've never tried to write Smut before and I'm not sure I'll manage it.**

 **My Pinterest has got some information on the OCs Board, in the Zanetti Section. The name is Rouqat Arael (PuncBruscar) - you'll know it's me because it's mostly KPOP.**

 **I WILL PUT (TW) IN THE TITLE IF SOMETHING MIGHT POSSIBLY BE EXTRA TRIGGERING, BUT REMEMBER THAT THIS BOOK WILL HAVE A LOT OF VIOLENCE + BAD PARENTING. IT'S MARVEL I'M BORROWING.**

 **Throughout this, please tell me things I can change to make this better!**

 **MK**


	2. PROFILES: MARKUS FLINTON-ZANETTI (BN)

**Still don't own the Avengers. Again, the plot and OCs are mine, ask for permission before use.**

* * *

This section is so you know more about our family. Our full story will be later in the book, however, you still need to know who we are. The Avengers will not be included as you already know about them too well. Momma is marked as 'CLASSIFIED' due to the Avengers wanting you to share their shock later in the book.

1) Name: Nicole Flinton-Zanetti

Code Name: Basilisk (the mythological snake)

Birthday: July 3rd 1996

Birthplace: Leeds, England

Birth Mother: Liezel Flinton (Nee LeShario) (Deceased)

Birth Father: Karsten Flinton (Deceased)

Birth Siblings: Markus Flinton-Zanetti (1993)

Adoptive Mother: CLASSIFIED

2) Name: Markus Flinton-Zanetti

Code Name: Illusionist

Birthday: October 4th 1993

Birthplace: Leeds, England

Birth Mother: Liezel FLinton (Nee LeShario) (Deceased)

Birth Father: Karsten Flinton (Deceased)

Birth Siblings: Nicole Flinton-Zanetti (1996)

Adoptive Mother: CLASSIFIED

3) Name: Cosmos McElroy-Zanetti

Code Name: Code (Hacker)

Birthday: November 28th 1995

Birthplace: Veluwe, Netherlands

Birth Mother: Nicandra McElroy (Nee Blake) (1962)

Birth Father: Lucian McElroy (1957)

Birth Siblings: Draconis McElroy (1999)

Adoptive Mother: CLASSIFIED

4) Name: Alexander Notte-Zanetti

Code Name: Whisper

Birthday: September 6th 1995

Birthplace: Sers, France

Birth Mother: Estella Notte (Nee Calynn) (Deceased)

Birth Father: Tiburon Notte (1954)

Birth Siblings: Theodoros Notte (1999)

Adoptive Mother: CLASSIFIED

5) Name: Zacharias Smaith-Zanetti

Code Name: Zorrah (Hornet)

Birthday: January 12th 1998

Birthplace: Brightstone Bay, Isle of Wight

Birth Mother: Jenny Smaith (Nee Maquillen) (Deceased)

Birth Father: Erik Smaith (1959)

Birth Siblings: N/A

Adoptive Mother: CLASSIFIED

6) Name: Nancy Acrombe-Zanetti

Code Name: Żywie (Slovak Goddess of Healing)

Birthday: April 15th 1996

Birthplace: Woolnorth, Tasmania

Birth Mother: Marella Acrombe (Nee Phann)

Birth Father: Vance Acrombe (1956)

Birth Siblings: N/A

Adoptive Mother: CLASSIFIED

7) Name: Tania Lamont-Zanetti

Code Name: Ashwinder (Snake from Harry Potter)

Birthday: October 19th 1995

Birthplace: York, England

Birth Mother: Brionna Lamont (Nee Niblack)

Birth Father: Byron Lamont

Birth Siblings: N/A

Adoptive Mother: CLASSIFIED

8) Name: Blaise Zanetti

Code Name: Little One

Birthday: December 10th 1997

Birthplace: Ferdinandea, Italy

Birth Mother: CLASSIFIED

Birth Father: Rico Zanetti (Deceased)

Birth Siblings: N/A

* * *

 **I wasn't actually planning on doing this the first time, but I decided to do it now to give some background information. Welcome to your first proper introduction to the Zanetti Kids. If you can call Markus a Kid... Anyway, hope you enjoy the information that they mostly are from everywhere random (mostly near me hehe).**

 **Please tell me if something could be improved!**

 **MK**


	3. Chapter 1: NIC FLINTON-ZANETTI (RW)

**I don't own the Avengers. However, I own the plot and my OCs. Please ask permission before use?**

* * *

I was struggling to breathe. I turned to run down an alleyway, cursing Illusionist under my breath for partnering me with Code, whose footsteps were ringing loudly just behind me. We've been in America for _four days_ and Code has gotten us in trouble with the American Government _three times_. We can't go _anywhere_ with him! Even Whisper isn't this bad.

We skidded around another corner, trying to lose the agents behind us. I wasn't sure what part of the government they were from, but I was hoping like _hell_ they weren't S.H.I.E.L.D. I stumbled a bit and slowed down as my body screamed for oxygen. Code ran past me, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along with him at his pace, extremely fast compared to the pace my body wanted me to do. As soon as I could run normally without help, he let go of my wrist and sped down another Alleyway, heading for my Mother's old apartment, which was our meeting point. It was at that point I sensed someone or something fly over me, heading towards where Code was about to run.

"CODE, LEFT!" I screamed at him with the last of my breath. He threw himself towards the wall as someone landed exactly where he would have been, rolling to their feet and spinning so that they were facing us.

" _Merda._ " I saw Code's mouth move before I heard his whisper. He had recognised the agent. This couldn't have been good. As the agent stepped out of the shadows, I understood his reaction. My face paled as I looked into the eyes of the one person I didn't want to run into:

The _Black Widow_.

* * *

 **-FOUR DAYS BEFORE-**

* * *

Cosmos McElroy-Zanetti is the most _annoying_ person in the history of Italy. And he isn't even Italian. Six AM and he's already set the fire alarm off.

"COSMOS POLLUX MCELROY-ZANETTI! WHY THE _HELL_ IS THE FIRE ALARM GOING OFF AT _SIX IN THE MORNING_?!" He's pissed off Momma as well. What a _brilliant_ start to the day.

"Why is it _always_ assumed it's my fault?" The mutter and the following sigh came from outside my door.

"That would be because it is your fault Code." Tania Lamont-Zanetti, our sister, informed him. "Now, go and turn that bloody alarm off before Nic kills you." I took that as my cue. Throwing open the door to my room with a bang, I growled out

"Too late." My declaration was met with the most high-pitched scream you could ever imagine. And it wasn't his worst, but then again, he didn't have the entirety of the Zanetti Females after him this time, only Momma and I.

"OI! GET DOWN HERE, NIC YOU CAN KILL HIM LATER, WE'VE GOT A PLANE TO CATCH." Nancy Acrombe-Zanetti, our other sister, yelled from downstairs. I groaned, knowing she was right. Today we were starting a new mission, this time in America. A client had called with a case, saying a large group of important government officials were overheard talking about Hydra in a positive light. This was a major case; they needed to be removed before Hydra could find more people to corrupt and experiment on. Secondly, Blaise, our younger brother who has visions from time to time (Read: constantly), had a vision relating to Hydra and America, so we needed to go and live that out (or change it like I normally do by accident). Momma met us all at the door, glaring at Cody as she arrived, the fire alarm finally turned off.

"Right. Can anyone tell me what Rule Number one of being in America is?" Momma gave the eight of us her trademark smirk.

"Don't get caught by S.H.I.E.L.D." We chanted back to her in unison.

"And the consequence of breaking this rule?" This question left them in silence. They had forgotten the answer, but I hadn't. As I whispered it, I could see them tense up with terror.

"Break this rule and I don't know who you are."

"Correct. Good luck _i miei piccoli_." (TRANS: My little ones)

* * *

 **-BACK TO THE ALLEYWAY-**

* * *

I broke out of my stupor quick enough to start fighting the Black Widow before any other Agents turned up. She wasn't expecting my attack. I had many hidden weapons, Toxic Bite, and if I could only take my contacts out, I could kill everyone with a _look_. I'm not called Basilisk for nothing. I managed to land seven kicks to her stomach, four punches to her head, and one pull of her hair before Code screamed at me.

"'Lisk on your left!" I jabbed to my left and hit metal. I froze as I looked straight into the 'eyes' of _Iron-Man_. Just _great_. Hopefully, the other six had escaped. A cry flew to my ears and I could sense Code dropping to the ground behind me. A Tranquilizer Arrow. _Hawkeye._ I raised my hands in surrender, knowing this was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

 **This chapter was a mess before I rewrote it, honestly. As is Cody in general. As you can see, I will translate what I mean the sentence to be if it is in another language. Unless it's a swear word, but that should be easy to guess. I'm actually meant to be packing at the moment, but I'm procrastinating (again), so enjoy and Actual RE-WRITTEN Chapter!**

 **If you speak the actual language I've written in and I've gotten something wrong, please correct me! Or anyone just tell me what I can improve more.**

 **MK**


	4. Chapter 2: TONY STARK (RW)

**I only own My OCs and the plot. (I can't be bothered tbh xD)**

* * *

That girl was giving me the creeps. She was just _sitting there_ , wearing all black that matched her hair, glaring at me with terrifying, forest-green eyes. She could have only been about fifteen or sixteen, yet she landed hits on _NATASHA_. The sooner we got back to S.H.I.E.L.D the better.

"Hey, Legolas, how long till we get back to base? She's creeping me _out._ " I questioned Agent Barton.

"Approximately 10 minutes, Tony. She's a _kid_ , how is she creepy?" Was the snappy response. I groaned.

"If you're bored Stark, you could always go and interrogate that girl. Find out her age and where she learnt to fight if you can." Agent Romanoff suggested with a smirk. It was like she could read minds and find all your _worst nightmares_.

"Ugh, fine." As I walked towards the kid, I realised she was thinking, and whatever the _hell_ she was thinking about, it made her look sad. She's still creepy as _hell_.

"Hey, how old are you kid?"

Silence. A quiet kid. _Fun_. Well, I'd have to use my super-secret chatter powers to get her to open up!

"Those were some powerful hits, Widow isn't usually hit that much. Where did you learn to fight?"

More silence. This kid's difficult to break. I sighed and walked away with one last quip.

"It would be better if you talked to us kid. You _might_ not go to jail." She carried on glaring at me. I could tell even though my back was to her; the hairs on the back of my neck raised. After twenty seconds, the silence was broken.

"You used Midazolam in your arrow, didn't you." The whisper reached my ears and I looked over at the Agents.

" _Did_ you put Midazolam in your arrows, Katniss?" My head tilted as I asked.

"Yeah. D'ya think we should tell her Nat?"

"Might as well. See why she's asking." I nodded and looked back at her before answering. She was looking at her accomplice. A boy around her age with white-blond hair.

"Yeah, He did. Why?"

"He's _allergic_ to Midazolam. Usually, it's not a problem because he's never had to have an operation with it before."

 _That wasn't good._ My head was once again bombarded with thoughts. Many of them involved dramatic scenarios where the kid died and it would be my fault, even though realistically it wasn't at all my fault. However, out of all the thoughts running through my head, only one made it out of my mouth.

" _Shit_."

* * *

 **Tony's POV! And a plot twist if you're new. Poor Code though, I feel awful for what I'm doing to him in the first couple of chapters.. first taken down by an arrow, then an allergic reaction... Whatever will be next I wonder..? (I ain't gonna spoil it, so if you know, DON'T SAY ANYTHING)**

 **Please tell me if I can improve stuff more!**

 **MK**


	5. Chapter 3: NIC FLINTON-ZANETTI (RW)

**I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

Panic rose up inside me. We still had _at least_ 10 minutes until we got to S.H.I.E.L.D. and I don't even know if the Medics at S.H.I.E.L.D. can _cope_ with our bodies; we're weird. Very weird. Some people might call us enhanced, but we call ourselves Lab Rats because that's what we are.

I glanced over at Code again. He had gotten worse in the space of a minute. S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't manage to do anything now. I knew it was time to call in Nancy - Our Medic.

"He's not gonna make it to the headquarters." I made my voice travel quickly over the interior of the Quinjet towards the agents and Stark.

"Well, what else can we do?" Agent Barton was the one to reply this time. "We're going as fast as we can. I'm sorry Kid, there's nothing we can do about it."

"Except there _is_ something we can do." My declaration caught them by surprise. "You could let me call _our_ medic."

"Your medic wouldn't get here in time. We're in the air, over an ocean and they could be _anywhere_." And there goes the unbelieving-idiot Stark.

"Except that our medic is enhanced. Teleportation is possible, Stark."

" _Fine,_ but no one else and after they're done, they leave." Agent Romanoff doesn't seem to like many people that are unknown to S.H.I.E.L.D. being around.

"Agreed." I pulled out my phone with those words and clicked '2' on speed dial. The phone rang twice before it was answered by a worried voice.

"Where the _hell_ are you 'Lisk? Are you alright? Did you get caught? Is Code with you? Gosh, Momma's gonna _kill_ you."

" _ŻYWIE_. Calm _down_. I'm _fine_. We're on a Quinjet about eight minutes from S.H.I.E.L.D. and I've been allowed to call you for a reason. Code's having an allergic reaction and he's _not_ gonna make it to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters." I relayed quickly.

"I'm coming. Who am I allowed to bring?"

"No one. And _hurry!_ " A beep told me that she had hung up.

"So kid, how's this 'Żywie' getting here?" Stark asked me, despite the fact I'd already told him.

"I told you already Stark. She's teleporting." A loud 'CRACK' met with the end of my sentence, proving my point.

"I _swear_ 'Lisk, next time you do this, I'm going to _kill_ you. Do you know how _hard_ it is to teleport onto _a moving object in the sky_? I cannot _believe_ you, you _adorabile piccolo idiota_." (TRANS: Adorable little idiot) The 16-year-old girl in front of me spat out.

"Well, _I'm_ sorry that Agent Barton over there uses Midazolam in his arrows Ży. Oh, and don't call me _adorabile piccolo idiota_ , that title goes to either Code or Whisper." Sass might not have been a good idea at this moment, but I live it. Not my fault.

" _Merda._ Could have told me that that was the allergic reaction was about, _idiota_."

"Sorry, _l'onnipotente regina,_ Żywie." (TRANS: The almighty queen, Żywie) She gave me a _look,_ you know the one I'm talking about, and walked over to Code. I could see the fear on her face as she examined him.

"Don't want to interrupt or anything, but who the _hell_ are you? And how old are you?" Stark interrupted.

"My name is Nancy Acrombe and I'm sixteen-years-old."

"Sixteen? And she said your name was Żywie." They're starting to get suspicious.

"Yes, I'm sixteen, and that's my nickname, Stark."

"Okay, how did you get mixed up with these guys?" Agent Barton's joined in the questioning now.

"Our parents knew each other. We also grew up together. And have ever since our parents died or abandoned us. Can I concentrate now _please_?"

"Right, sorry." Nancy bent over Code and put her hands over his head and over where the arrow penetrated his skin. A light green glow swirled around her arms and down around his body. Her eyes shut with concentration she muttered a request.

"'Lisk, I need more energy."

I sighed, phasing through the belt and standing up. I _know_ it was risky, but I couldn't wait for permission, Cody's life might depend on it. I glared at Stark and the Agents, daring them to stop me as I walked over to my friends and siblings in everything except blood. Steadying myself, I placed my hand on Nancy's shoulder and concentrated. Soon enough, a pure black glow swirled down my arms, through her, and mixed with the green emitting from her. This was going to produce so many questions.

* * *

 **So, Nancy's arrived and they've used three different abilities in the space of three minutes. Hehe. Also, if you feel like you want to make better images than the ones I have on my Pinterest, message me about it because that would be really awesome.**

 **If I need to change anything, tell me!**

 **MK**


	6. Chapter 4: NANCY ACROMBE-ZANTTI (RW)

**I don't own anything but My OCs and The plot.**

* * *

The quinjet landed during our attempts to heal Cosmos. It was _terrifying_ how bad he had gotten; he wasn't responding to _any_ of my attempts. Other Medics and guards came on board and tried to stop us and take us away. I say tried, but they didn't get anywhere near us. Nic got so protective and worried they lashed out, I would say I was surprised, but this wasn't the first time this had happened around them, so the next two hours were spent on a quinjet in the middle of nowhere trying not to panic or faint from exhaustion. Finally, I successfully got the last of the midazolam out of his system, calmed down his immune system, and, together, Nic and I managed to get Code into a recovery coma. Only then did Nic let anyone near us. I watched as the Medics pulled Code away, noticing that panic was taking ahold of Nic.

"Hey, at least let us check on him at _all times_ , come on, we'll be more likely to cooperate with you if we can see he's okay, and under _NO_ _CIRCUMSTANCES_ will there be _ANY EXPERIMENTS_ , got it?" The word alone sent shivers down my spine and, of course, Agent Romanoff noticed. Surprisingly, she didn't say anything about it, though she did glare at everyone until they promised. They lead us away to the cells, small _metal_ rooms with _metal_ doors with a small _metal_ hatch at the bottom and a small bed with no covers or anything, also _metal._ They took away all my weapons before I went in, or they thought they did at least. I could tell they were going to talk to me first. My attention was drawn to Nic taping on the wall in our secret code, made by Cody - hence why he is called Code - probably after coming to the same conclusion as I had.

' _Don't mention the name Zanetti or give away anything like anyone's identity that they don't know about._ ' My response went back immediately.

' _What about you and Code? Can I give them that?'_

' _Give them Code's name. I'll do mine._ '

This was an interesting situation. I had just used up all my energy and was only awake because I borrowed a bit more of Nic's - who seems to have _endless_ supplies for someone who never sleeps - and now they wanted to interrogate me. I was _NOT_ in the mood for this. I looked up from the screen they had given me showing what was happening to Code as the agent walked in. They were getting confused with his x-rays. It showed that he had metal fused to his skull, but he had no scars on his head that would show that an operation had taken place. That would be my fault. I had gotten my healing ability the day before and healed his head afterwards. The agent in charge of interrogating me sat down on a chair that had appeared while I was thinking. I knew this agent. It was _Jasper Sitwell_. I cursed in my mind. This was the guy Little One saw in his vision. I had to tell Nic.

' _Interrogator Jasper Sitwell. 'laise visionized this guy. Do I still tell him?_ '

' _Negative. Refuse to talk unless you get a different interrogator._ ' Well, that was that.

"Who are you?" Sitwell began the interrogation. I stayed silent.

"Please cooperate. It will be better for you." I gritted my teeth.

"I will _not_ cooperate with you. Give me another interrogator and I will, but _NOT_ with you." He looked at the security camera in the cell. That was when I noticed his earpiece. He listened for a minute or two then stood up and walked towards the door with one last quip.

"Alright, deal with the worst one then." I smirked as he walked out and let my eyes flick back down to the screen where the medics were surrounding Code. I looked directly at the camera and spoke with more authority than I felt.

"I wouldn't crowd him if I were you. He's _extremely_ claustrophobic and has had more problems with crowds than he would like to admit. He's pulled himself out of unconsciousness before. He might attack them." I watched as an agent walked into the room where he was being kept and ordered the medics to back away from him. I felt a familiar presence coming down the corridor and smirked again. I watched as Agent Romanoff walked into the cell and sat down. I tapped out to Nic

' _He's swapped with Romanoff. I take it's fine now?_ '

 _'Definite. Tell anything that S.H.I.E.L.D. can know.'_ Agent Romanoff raised her eyebrows at the tapping.

"Secret code, is it? What are you both saying?" I grinned at her.

"Can't say. How are you doing? 'Lisk and Code have powerful hits."

"I'm not even going to _ask_ how you know about that. I'm fine, I've had worse. So... Nancy, right? That's what you said on the jet. What is your _actual_ name? Is it Żywie? That's what this 'Lisk' called you." Agent Romanoff stared at me passively.

"Żywie is my nickname, as I _also_ said on the jet. My full name is Nancy Acrombe. You can look me up if you want, but you'll get a bunch of _cazzate_ along with it, especially if you use the internet." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay... Want to tell me how you are able to teleport?"

"I'm an enhanced as I'm sure 'Lisk mentioned. I've been able to do that since I was _three_. I could get out of here if I wanted, but I'm not abandoning 'Lisk and Code." I smirked at her.

"I'm not sure if I believe you, but okay. You keep calling them 'Code' and 'Lisk'. What are _their_ actual names?"

"You'll have to ask 'Lisk for theirs. But I guess I could tell you their nickname and Code's real name. 'Lisk is short for Basilisk. Whatever you do, _don't_ remove their glasses, contacts, or helmet. Don't ask me why. Code's name is actually Cosmos, though we call him Cody. He's our techie, just like I'm our Medic." I summarised.

"What's his surname?" Agent Romanoff asked, an eyebrow raised.

"That's for him to tell you when he feels comfortable." I glanced back at the screen. " _HEY! I thought we agreed on no experimenting._ " The room was getting steadily colder. I knew I would have to try and calm down before I killed anyone (again). Agent Romanoff frowned and walked over to look at the screen and saw the so-called 'Medics' take an _applicator_ out of his head and bring a _razor_ to it.

"Right, _okay_. Agent Romanoff, hold on tight. We're taking a trip." Agent Romanoff pulled out her earpiece, dropped it on the floor and grabbed my arm. I felt Nic's presence leave the room next door and then so did ours. We teleported.

* * *

 **My sibling is playing Cobra Starship's 'Good girls go bad' and it's really irritating me because it has an out of time beeping noise the whole way through...**

 **Anyway, as you can probably tell, the Zanetti's haven't had the best lives. And yes, I don't like Sitwell at all, so neither do they. I also don't know if visionized is actually a word, so if it isn't can someone please tell me so I can change it?**

 **Please tell me anything I can change!**

 **MK**


	7. Chapter 5: NIC FLINTON-ZANETTI (RW)

I don't own most of the characters, I'm not Marvel.

* * *

If I was to say that Nancy was angry, it would be an extreme understatement. I could feel my eyes widening when I looked at her; she was never this angry, like ever, not even when Code suggested blowing up the building we were inside of. Her eyes had narrowed into slits and her hair seem to melt onto her face, creating some form of mask, her hands trembling with an electrical current. My reaction, personally? I was so pissed off. My eyes had a fiery edge to them, my hair rising to curl itself into a tight bun so it wouldn't block my eyes, my mouth curling into a snarl. Ice was flowing in waves across the room. Literally. That's what happens when we feel extreme emotions: the elements go haywire. Vines encased in a thick layer of ice were spreading out across the room from where Nancy - No Żywie was standing, while a trail of fire, also encased in a thick layer of ice (don't ask me how that works, I don't know, it just does) was spreading across the room from where I was standing. We had made it so dannazione clear what the consequences of experimentation would be. Lightning cracked down, frying the 'medics' surrounding our brother, almost masking the sound of my bones cracking. My hands shook and tensed as something long, thin, and sharp pushed its way out of my fingertips.

Claws.

Experimentation is an interesting thing, who knew you could create a human-wolf-basilisk-angel-mutant-thing? Apparently my parents and their cazzo friends. Anyway, as you may have guessed, I'm almost constantly angry. However, at times like this when my family is in danger? It gets a lot worse. Cody brought about my nickname of Lyssa, after the Greek goddess of mad rage, frenzy, and rabies in animals, and I understand why he chose that name. I leapt forward and sliced through a guy's head, spraying myself and anyone nearby with blood. Spinning 360-degrees, I slashed through several others, rewarded with the lovely sound of decapitated bodies hitting the ground squelchy-thud noise. At this moment, a horde of backup agents ran into the white-covered room towards me. I got ready to leap at them, but something happened before I could. A black and red blur launched itself at the agents, tearing down her own people to protect me: a so-called criminal. I think she might have felt sympathetic to our reactions to everything, being an ex-experimental weapon herself. I glanced over to where Cody was laying; Żywie had gotten over to him and had placed her hands over his ears, her trademark green glow swirling over both of them. I somersaulted over to them in time to run my claws through the 'medic' about to come and stab her from behind while she was distracted. I surveyed the 'battlefield'. Agent Romanoff had been joined by Agent Barton and they were slowly picking off the agents sent to kill us all, showing well-refined partner training that I'm slightly envious of. Stark was flying about in the suit, watching our backs and instructing JARVIS to notify personnel who needed to know. I wasn't sure what the outcome would be, but I could tell was that Little One's vision was about to be edited again.

* * *

Nancy is actually based on one of my friends and she is terrifying when she's angry. There will be a short chapter of the end of this chapter + some at a different POV that will be up soon.

Please tell me anything I can make better!

MK


	8. Chapter 6: CLINT BARTON (RW)

**Here is the second half of 'what the hell?', but put into a separate chapter. Don't own Marvel or that kinda stuff.**

* * *

The only thought running through my head was 'what the hell?'. Who the fuck breaks a promise a) about experimenting and b) involving people who could hit Natasha? I thought something was off with S.H.I.E.L.D. ever since that Nuke was sent to Manhatten, like, who the fuck would kill that many dogs? That was the first shit decision they made. This was far worse than what I had expected. I could have been sleeping or playing with the kids, but no, I had to fight those I mistakenly trusted instead. I sprinted into the lab, which was where he was being held - NOT the fucking infirmary; I should have realised sooner - damn it, to see the girl, 'Lisk' I think they called her, covered in blood and slicing through a guy's head as he tried to attack the Nancy kid. Nat was demolishing the other agents sent in to kill them, so I joined her, shooting a guy behind her in the eye with an arrow - we worked better as a team anyway. Stark flew over my head in the suit and I could hear JARVIS talking about calling someone - probably Pepper or Cap, maybe Banner, and definitely not Thor, who we have no way of contacting. Suddenly, a yell of triumph reverberated around the room and I glanced over to see Nancy had ripped a chip out of the guy's skull and was healing his skin back together, explaining the no scars situation. I signalled to Stark, yelling

"Get us out of here!" He swooped down and grabbed Nat and I, then flew over and grabbed the two girls, 'Lisk' holding the Cosmos guy. I needed a coffee, or maybe something stronger when we had gotten out of here. Shockingly, instead of Stark flying us out, we just disappeared.

* * *

 **Very short chapter, I know... but more are coming! You'll get to meet the other five Zanetti Kids.**

 **Please let me know things I could make better!**

 **MK**


	9. Chapter 7: NIC FLINTON-ZANETTI (RW)

**Again, I don't own Marvel.**

I know it was rude, just teleporting away with no warning, but I _had_ to get out of there, it was just too like something we had been stuck in before. Agent Barton and Stark were on their hands and knees, retching and heaving. Despite my extreme phobia of vomit, I could understand that. Teleportation is an _awful_ experience the first few times - it feels like someone has stuck a tube into your body and is trying to suck the content of it out, but something has gotten stuck and everything is piling on everything else, before everything going back to its normal place when you materialise at your destination. However, after the first few times, you build up an immunity - which explains why Agent Romanoff had collapsed on the floor with laughter at the sight of her colleagues, although that would be considered out of character if we didn't know it's how she acts when she is comfortable with those with her. I'm taking it as a _huge_ compliment.

After a minute of watching the Agents and Stark on the floor, I mentally reminded myself that we still weren't safe and Cody was _still_ out cold in my arms. Passing him to Nancy, I pulled a set of silver keys from one of my _many_ pockets (not that you'd notice them if you saw me) and started pacing off towards an old, grey, block of flats, smiling a terrifying smile. We used this place for emergencies and if this wasn't one, I don't know what it is. I reached an ageing door with a Mano Cornuto painted on it, with an identical charm welded into the door handle. Taking the eldest possible key - which was almost as rusty and faded as the door - from the ring charm, I slotted it into the charm on the handle - which seems impossible, I know - and turned it, opening the door to an old, but almost pristine spiral staircase. Now, this staircase may look cool, but it is a killer to walk up, _especially_ when you are injured or are carrying an injured - or dead - person or even both _at once_. I didn't envy Nancy. Eventually, after a _lot_ of complaining, we reached a faded black door. I made a mental note to get it repainted as I searched for another key. However, as I slotted it into the door, I heard someone calling my name.

"Nic? Is it you?" I ushered everyone else into the apartment and turned to greet the landlady, a 60-year-old woman with four cats and two children with grandchildren that visited her during the holidays.

"Hi, Mrs Pirlo, it's good to see you." I smiled at her, not my chilling smile obviously, she's too nice to do that. She rushed forward and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Nic! I haven't seen you in _forever_! Are you keeping the apartment? Are you going to be using it more often? How is Mark? Is he enjoying himself? Have any of you gotten a boyfriend or girlfriend yet? Have you-"

"Mrs Pirlo, _Calm down_! One question at a time!" I laughed. "Yes, we're keeping the apartment and we are going to be using it more often. Mark's good, and yes he is enjoying his job and college - thank you for recommending it by the way. No, none of us are dating anyone, we're a bit too busy with our work." She sighed.

"You guys are just _married_ to your job aren't you." Smirking, I leaned towards her, whispering

"Bit hard to date people when you _kill_ on a daily basis." She thought for a second, screwing up her face and looking towards the floor.

"Good point. Are they coming at any time?"

"They might be coming down in the next couple of months." I admitted.

"Oh, that's good! I'll _have_ to come down and see you guys when they arrive. Anyway, I'll let you go and relax, you must be so tired!" She smiled warmly and I returned it.

"Thank you, Mrs Pirlo, it was lovely to see you." She shuffled off down the corridor. I watched her go before abruptly turning around and walking into the apartment, looking around me before closing the door and locking it. This apartment was my mother's when she died, so naturally, since we had no father by then, my brother Markus and I received it. My eyes reached the blood-red wallpaper, which _almost_ camouflaged Agent Romanoff's hair, and the black furniture which was occupied by the Agents and Stark. I scanned the apartment to see if I could find my two missing siblings, discovering that Nancy had taken Cody into the bedroom to check he was okay and get him rested so that he would wake up soon. I sat down in front of Agent Romanoff. She was watching me intently - like she was trying to make sure I was okay.

" _Sto bene, va bene, non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi per me, quindi smettila di farlo._ " She nodded.

"What was that?" Agent Barton leaned forwards looking from me to her.

"Oh, nothing." Was my quick response. I got up and walked over to our surprisingly new Radio station. I'm not sure who changed it. Probably Momma. I turned it on and found it was already tuned to the radio I wanted - Kusr Broadcasting. Definitely Momma. The song it was playing was one of my favourites: House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance. I sang along to it whilst making myself a Coffee and Code a Hot Chocolate for when he woke up. After all, this had been a difficult day and it's only, like, 1 pm.

"You have a nice voice." I spun around to see Agent Barton leaning against the 'doorway' looking at me impassively.

"Thanks. "

"So... why did you bring us here?" He looked at me, obviously wanting an answer. I shrugged.

"You said you wanted somewhere secret. This used to be my mother's house, but when she died, it went to me and my brother. It's secret enough. Only _extremely_ close connections and now you guys know it exists." He nodded slowly.

"So who are you exactly?" I smiled coldly.

"I'll say when I'm certain we'll be working together." He nodded again and walked back to Agent Romanoff and Stark. I picked up the hot chocolate and walked into the bedroom and placed it on the black, wooden bedside table. I looked over at Nancy.

"He gonna be okay?" She looked up at me.

"Yea, he should be." I sighed with relief.

"I'll go talk to Clint, Tony, and 'Nat'. See what we're gonna do." She nodded, so I walked out. We're actually familiar with the Avengers, it's just what happens with us, don't ask. I wandered into the lounge to see the three of them discussing something with Warriors by Imagine Dragons playing in the background. I picked up my coffee and took a sip.

"We need to talk." They looked up in shock at my statement. I don't think they had realised I was there.

"Okay." Agent Romanoff raised an eyebrow as she agreed, obviously wary of what we needed to talk about.

 **Soooo I'm back after, like, 4 months or whatever. I'm currently in my GCSE year, and my drama and photography coursework/final exam are taking up all of my time, aka slower updates now. I'm sorry... Anyway, the other Zanetti's will be arriving in the next couple of chapters or so, I might delay it a bit longer than originally, so... Wait for it. It'll be fun. Also, I have a small habit of connecting books/fanfics, so if I mention a random OC, that could be a hint for a future fanfic/book. And I know I said I'd translate what I want something to say in other languages in case it doesn't say what I want it to, but this is, like, major spoilers, so I ain't gonna do that.**

 **Please tell me how I can improve this!**

 **MK**


	10. Chapter 8: TONY STARK (RW)

**I don't own anything but the plot and my OCs.**

* * *

Okay, contrary to what people would think, teleportation _isn't_ my jam. I still felt slightly sick and we arrived _ages_ ago. I suppose it didn't help that I was in shock. This girl got this flat off her dead mother, has a _gang_ , sings _amazingly_ , is only around _16-years-old_ , _teleports,_ and managed to beat up _Nat_. The only thing going around my head was ' _What the hell is even going on?_ ' I shook my head as Clint walked back to us and the kid disappeared through the door leading to the room where her 'friends' were.

"I'm not sure what to think of them." He was watching the door they walked through, eyebrows furrowed and head tilted to one side, a thoughtful expression on his face. "They don't give much away, but when they do it's the _opposite_ of what you would expect. And it's more than clear they don't trust much. It's like every person they know has betrayed them except each other..." I nodded in agreement

"It's almost like they've been exposed to the worst parts of the world. They're not kids anymore, are they? More like _soldiers_." I couldn't even think of what _monster_ would do something to harm kids like the way they seemed to have been hurt.

"They'll have their reasons. I know _I_ did..." Natasha spoke quietly, but we all knew what she was trying to say. We shouldn't judge these kids until we know their past. "Anyway, if it comes to it, do you think we should work with them after this?" I rolled my head back as I thought about her question.

"Well... I think it depends on the situation. If they just go back to their normal lives, then no, but if something big is going to happen that endangers people, then we _definitely_ should." I decided eventually. Clint opened his mouth, another thoughtful expression on his face, but before he could say anything, the girl walked in again, seeming to be in a debate with herself, and picked up her coffee, which I hadn't noticed her leaving in here, before turning towards us.

"We need to talk." She stated, her voice filled with a determined confidence I had only heard in the voices of soldiers. I heard Natasha sit up straighter next to me and before I could process what was happening, she had responded.

"Okay, what is it?" I looked at her in surprise, not expecting her speed to agree.

"Alright, so, one of the guys in my group, he gets visions, that's one of the reasons Nancy wouldn't talk to Sitwell." That actually explained a lot. That was when I realised she said ' _one of my group_ ' - didn't that mean there was more of them?! "His most recent one was about two weeks ago. He didn't get much time to recover as we got a job and had to come here." I had to assume her statement was bad, but I had _no_ clue why. It's not like _I_ know anyone who has visions. "We've been in America for a week. Cosmos has gotten us in trouble with _every form_ of government in America in this time period." I _had_ to admit it was impressive. I made up my mind to talk to this guy, it was highly likely that we would get along. "We're tired. And we've also just edited Little One's vision by getting involved. I don't know the consequences yet, but -"

"' _LISK_!" The other girl - Nancy - burst out of the bedroom, holding her phone tightly in her left hand and looking extremely worried. "Illusionist called. They completed the job like you told them to, but Little One's started to have another vision, and they're _still_ in public!"

" _Merda_." The girl put her head in her hands, before standing up with the same determination that she had spoken with before and looking directly at me. I felt my blood go cold - it truly was _terrifying_. "Call the rest of your group. There's gonna be a big fight, maybe a war, I can tell. It'll be easier to tell all of you about us at once anyway. We're about a mile away from City Hall Park. Tell them to meet you there. We're gonna go get the part of our group that needs help, and then we'll be back. Feel free to make drinks if you need any, but don't break _anything_. If anyone stays behind, watch Cosmos for us, please. If anything happens to him, you're _dead_ , okay? Here's Nancy's number, call that if anything important happens." She handed me a slip of paper with calligraphed numbers on them. I nodded at her worriedly. She stalked towards Nancy, dropping her keys on the table before grabbing the other's arm and vanishing. My eyes met Clint's and I could tell we were both thinking the same thing: What the _hell_ have we got ourselves into?

* * *

 **So... I wasn't actually planning on updating today, but... I'm ill and it's been a while...and I'm trying to work on my projects more (thanks to habitica - it actually works I promise you!) Anyway, Tony's POV again. So you can happily laugh at his shock over these small children XD**

 **More secrets to be revealed, such as abilities and the backstory and loads of other people!**

 **Also, I spent ages watching the MAMAs (Asian music awards if you didn't know) today, so I was filled with random emotions that basically made me have a Tony Stark personality for a bit, so this got done XD**

 **Please tell me how I can improve!**

 **MK**


	11. Chapter 9: NANCY ACROMBE-ZANETTI (RW)

**I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

We appeared around the corner from The City College of New York. Nic turned in every direction, looking for any sign of Markus and Blaise frantically. I could understand why. Nic and Markus were extremely close - they had been together through everything - since they were blood family. Blaise... Blaise is one of the youngest in our small, messed up family, and he is actually momma's child, unlike the rest of us who were adopted. So, all in all, I was feeling a similar amount of panic to Nic. I took this moment to glance back at Nic, only to realise there was a crowd a couple of metres away and Nic was almost upon them. I dashed to keep up, pushing and shoving our way to the centre.

"Excuse me!"

"Move!"

"Get out of our way!" We stumbled into the middle of the crowd only to see Markus glaring at whoever stepped towards them, laying over Blaise so that no one could harm him. Blaise himself was curled up on the ground, eyes closed tightly and a look of pain and despair on his face, clutching at his head. Nic hurriedly crouched down next to Markus, muttering something rapidly in Italian. He relaxed and shifted over enough for Nic to picked Blaise up effortlessly. I snapped out of the trance-like state I was in and strode quickly towards Markus, grabbing his arm and steering him away from the crowd, back around the corner. Nic strode after us, watching for anyone who may try and stop us. As soon as we were out of sight, I grabbed onto Nic's shoulder and teleported. This would be interesting to explain when we got back...

* * *

 **So... I'm going to get better at updating I believe... (thanks to habitica screaming at me XD)**

 **So, now there's Illusionist and Little One in the story - what a surprise!~**

 **I've decided to add some extra chapters after the 'second half' of this chapter (aka chapter 10) as well as sorting out the timings and stuff. I may also sort out the confusion of 'Christmas Tree' (older readers should know who I'm talking about XD)**

 **Please tell me what I can do to improve!**

 **MK**


	12. Chapter 10: CLINT BARTON (RW)

**I still don't own the Avengers or the header. I'm also beginning to believe that I don't own myself at this point, so...**

* * *

We sat in silence for a good two, three minutes, trying to process the kid's words. Nat was the first to snap out of it, shaking her head and climbing to her feet, before slapping both Tony and I over the back of the head. It was at this moment that I realised we were _still_ staring at each other like a _gross, pining, lovesick, gay couple_.

"We should _actually_ call the others, _y'know_? Get on with it!" I blinked slowly, before pulling out my phone, thankfully still intact from all that happened. Pausing slightly, I turned to her, asking

"Who should I call first?" Nat tilted her head and pressed her lips together, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Call Steve. He might know what to do with all his war history." I nodded slowly, flicking through my contact list until I found Steve's contact. I pressed the 'ring' button and found myself looking over at Tony once again. Seriously, it's like I'm in _love_ with him or something! I'm honestly _not_. He was fiddling with a watch and a phone, both with blue, floaty, screen things.

"Hey, Tony." He looked up at me, tilting his head questioningly. "What are you doing?" He smirked.

"I, Legolas, am running that girl's number though JARVIS' system. Might give us some insight on what is going on." I nodded slowly, opening my mouth to ask more when a voice I knew all too well came from my phone.

" _Clint! Are you okay? Where are Tony and Natasha? Are they okay? Fury said some girls kidnapped you! We've been trying to find you for ages, but-_ " I interrupted hastily

"Slow down, Cap. We're _fine_ , none of us were kidnapped. And did you think of tracking our phones or even just, _y'know_ , calling us?"

" _Well no, but what do you mean you weren't kidnapped? Fury said-"_ I rolled my eyes. Cap needed to learn when to not trust people like Fury.

"Fury got it _wrong_. They were _experimenting_ on the girls' friend, even after they said especially not to! We _had_ to help them. So then they brought us to a safer place, but we need your help now. Something's happening. We're not sure what it is, but one of them said it will probably end up in another battle." Steve's sigh echoed around my head. I know how he felt. It hadn't been long since our last battle.

" _Can we trust them though Clint?_ " I looked over at Nat, who was going to check on Cosmos, like they had asked us to.

"I think so, Natasha does as well. All they seem to want to do is _protect_ each other. The guy we were rescuing, the one who was being experimented on, is still here, but the two girls have gone to save these two other people." Steve was silent for a moment.

" _Okay... I'll help. Where should I meet you guys?_ " I sighed with relief.

"City Hall Park. How long d'you think you're gonna be?"

" _About 40 minutes. Definitely not long. But... Clint, can I bring my friend Sam? He's been helpful with everything that's happened, and he's an ex-para rescue airman, so he can help._ "

"Sure, just get here."

" _Fine, fine! See you, Clint._ "

"See you, Cap." I hung up and started to scroll back up my contacts to find Bruce's number when Tony let out a loud shout of triumph.

"What is it, Tony?"

"I've found a bit of information about her! She wasn't lying, her name is Nancy Acrombe. Her parents died when she was seven and she was adopted by the Zanettis at eight. The Zanetti family lives in _Italy_. I wonder what she's doing in America then..."

"Wow, okay. I'm just gonna call Bruce and some other people who I need to reassure we're fine, then we can talk about it more." I shook my head as Tony looked at me in confusion.

" _Why_ do you need to reassure people?"

"Fury told everyone that we were _kidnapped_. You might want to call Pepper, she'll be worrying." Tony's eyes widened and he began to rapidly fiddle with his phone.

"I'm gonna do that now." I smiled and looked down at my own phone as Tony hurriedly called Pepper. I could hear her relief from where I was standing. I finally found Bruce's contact and pressed call. The phone rang twice before he picked up.

" _Clint! Are you alright? Everyone's so worried about you three. Pepper even called me to Stark Tower to help find you guys! Do you know where Natasha is? She's the only one unaccounted for now. Are you free from the girls who kidnapped you?_ "

"Bruce, calm down. We're all fine, Natasha is just in the other room. However, we need your help. The girls who _supposedly_ kidnapped us - who _didn't_ by the way - were only protecting their friend, who was being _experimented_ on by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. We helped them and then they brought us to a safe place, but they think something bad is going to happen soon, probably ending in a fight. The girls have gone to get their friends who are in trouble, and the guy is still here, but unconscious and recovering, Nat's checking on him now. Will you help us? The safety of the world might count on it." There was silence from the other end of the line.

" _I will... but try to keep the Other Guy... The Hulk away from populated areas unless needed._ " Bruce sounded relieved and nervous simultaneously.

"Of course. Meet us at City Hall Park."

" _I'll be there in about twenty minutes._ " I smiled again.

"Thanks, Bruce."

" _You're welcome, Clint_." I hung up. Taking a deep breath, I prepared to make the hardest phone call yet. Explaining was always difficult with Laura. I went to my main favourited phone number and pressed call. She picked up almost immediately.

" _CLINTON BARTON! FIRST YOU'RE FIGHTING IN AN ALIEN ATTACK AND NOW YOU'RE JUST CALLING ME AFTER BEING KIDNAPPED! I'M IN HALF A MIND OF KEEPING YOU ON A LEASH!_ "

"Laura, I wasn't kidnapped. I'm fine, I _promise_. Fury just misunderstood. Although I _might_ be getting myself into another battle, we're not _totally_ sure yet. I'm almost _certain_ it will be nothing." I blurted quickly to reassure her.

" _It better not be something_." Laura's disapproving tone came out of the phone. " _You worried us all. And you better be here for Lila's birthday._ " I winced.

"I will be honey. I promise." I heard her sigh.

" _Clint... I'm worried about you, we never see you anymore, except on TV doing something reckless. Please try to stay safe. I love you._ "

"I will Laura. I love you too." I hung up and looked around to see Tony staring at me questioningly. I sighed.

"That was my wife, Tony."

"You have a _wife_? How did I not know about this?!" Tony was shocked beyond belief. I rolled my eyes at him.

"We haven't known each other that long and _most_ people don't know. It's not on _any_ of the records at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Good point." Natasha walked out of the bedroom.

"You two done?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I called Steve and Bruce. Tony called Pepper and therefore everyone else who needed to know." Natasha nodded sharply, sitting down onto the floor.

Suddenly, a group of people appeared next to us.

They had returned.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm really ill, so I'm just writing loads as I'm not allowed to move much. I hope this is decent writing because I feel a bit dead. If it's crap, tell me and I'll redo it. Anyway - Fury is very stupid at this moment because he doesn't trust anyone - DO NOT WORRY THIS IS NOT A FURY BASHING FIC. I personally love Fury as a character, so there will be no bashing of him.**

 **Please tell me what I can do to improve!**

 **MK**


	13. Chapter 11: BLAISE ZANETTI (RW)

**I don't own anything but the plot and my OCs.**

* * *

I have to admit: it was one of the _worst_ days I've had so far. My head hurt badly, I was tired due to Cody setting off the alarm at like, _5 am_ , I was covered in blood - _not_ my own - and I was having another _cazzo_ vision. And y'know who I'm blaming for it? _Nic_. They probably changed something _again_.

Anyway, back on track. Visions are like watching movies. You may _begin_ to understand what happens and _sometimes_ it's predictable, but sometimes it's the _opposite_. You can only watch and see what happens. Not that I focus on that fact at the time.

 _A teenager, older than me, with long black hair, pulled up into a ponytail, but with a closely-clipped undercut, and piercings lining their lips, ears, and nose spat blood so dark it almost looked black at the feet of a bald man wearing a suit and glasses that did not fit him. His nametag read 'Jaspar Sitwell'._

 _"Well, aren't you a feisty one? I see why they like you." He leaned over the teenager, trying to seem intimidating._

 _"Vai a vendere il culo" (TRANS: Go sell your ass) He grinned delightedly_

 _"Oh and you're Italian! I like it! This day is just getting better and better, don't you think? Now, what's your name, darling?" The teenager scowled angrily_

 _"Nic Flinton e vai a vendere il culo." (TRANS: Nic Flinton and Go sell your ass)_

 _"So, 'Nic'... I have so many questions for you! What should we start with? Hmm... How about... What is a girl you doing in Manhatten?" Their scowl deepened._

 _"Beh... non sono una ragazza al momento, quindi..." (TRANS: Well... I'm not a girl at the moment, so...) He sighed in frustration_

 _"Do you even speak English?!" They smirked wickedly_

 _"Of course, Semplicemente non ne ho voglia." (TRANS: I just don't feel like it) He grinned again_

 _"So you can speak English. Why are you here?" They just glared at him._

 _"Vai a vendere il culo" (TRANS: Go sell your ass) An arrow pierced the man's heart and he crumpled to the ground as the scene changed._

 _"CLAW, RUN, YOU COGLIONE!" What looked to be the same teenager sprinted across a field. Bullets rained down around them, another teenager, this one with male features and short, choppy, brown hair, running ahead of them. Four teenagers were waiting for them. One of them was me. I didn't look any different. There was another man as well, looking almost identical to the first teenager, but with short hair. There was then two, long-haired, feminine teenagers, one with blonde hair, one with brown._

 _"BASILISK, RUN! Codice, Zorrah e Whisper stanno aspettando." (TRANS: Code, Zorrah and Whisper are waiting) The blonde yelled. The first teenager ran faster, but a shadow dropped over their head and a man dressed in all black, with his face covered, landed in front of her. A man with a silver arm. The scene changed again._

 _A man in a red and gold, metal suit stared down another man, wearing a black jacket and holding a silver gun._

 _"What do you have against us?"_

 _"I lost everyone. And so will you." The man in the metal stepped forwards, ripping off his helmet._

 _"You think we haven't already? One of us just lost their twin, one lost their whole life and their best friend, some have been tortured by their pasts for most of their lives and have no true father figure, one's brother is a suicidal maniac, one was born for a day before having to fight in a war, one just lost their father due to what you did, one watched his friend die without being able to help, and all of us have bad consciences for many reasons. I think we were broken all along."_

 _The scene changed._

 _The teenager from the beginning stood directly opposite of the boy who had been running in front of them in the field. A bomb lay between them._

 _"You need to stop this nonsense." They spat at him._

 _"There is no nonsense, only power." He replied. They pushed their head forwards, their mouth dropping open in disbelief._

 _"You're an idjit. A stupid, mind-controlled idjit." They picked up a pole from a row next to them and slammed it into his head. He crumpled to the floor. They quickly dropped down to their knees, desperately searching over the surface of the bomb. "Where is the damn off button, there's always one." There was an audible click. "Aha! Come on Claw, let's go home." They whispered._

The scene faded out and I could see the standard black ceiling that just screamed Nic and Markus' mother's flat. I thought over what I had just seen and sighed. This was even worse than before. Just great.

"NIC!"

* * *

 **Yay, another chapter! That pretty much just means that I'm still ill and still bored. So, yes, Blaise, aka Little One, has very weird visions, and most of them involve Nic. Who's not surprised?**

 **Yes, I'm adding the winter soldier and the maximoff twins, but I'm 99.9% sure there won't be Ultron in this one because I find him mostly pointless.**

 **On another note, there may not be an update tomorrow, even if I am really bored. This is because tomorrow is the 18th of December, which means it has been 1 year since one of my favourite singers, Jonghyun, died. Obviously, I'm still quite upset about it, so will probably just spend tomorrow remembering the good things about him, as well as supporting other fans (sharwols) and the other members of the group, SHINee.**

 **Please tell me how I can improve this!**

 **MK**


	14. Chapter 12: NIC FLINTON-ZANETTI (RW)

**I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

I decided to ignore the fact that Blaise had just given away my name to instead make sure he was okay and finding out _why_ he was yelling my name in the first place. I bolted out of the room where I had been talking to the agents and Stark, skidding to a stop at his side and pulling him into a firm, but comforting hug.

"It's okay, I'm here. It hasn't happened yet, and it could never happen, you _know_ how much I change things." He buried his head further into me.

"Nic, why does it _always_ have to be you? Why can't it be someone like Markus or Zac for _once_?" I sighed. Every one of his visions tend to have me involved in it after I change something. It's irritating to be honest.

"You wanna tell me about it?" He shook his head. "You wanna write it down?" He nodded, before tilting his head from side to side.

"I _do_ want to write it down, but not at this second..." I nodded slowly, pulling away from him and looking him in the eye.

"Okay. You have two choices. You can either sleep for a bit, or come help Markus, Nancy, and I answer Stark and Barton's questions." He stood up and grinned at me.

"The second option sounds more fun." I laughed at him, I'm not going to lie. I quickly checked on Cody again, making sure that they kept their promise. He _seemed_ better than he was. I turned around to see Blaise looking at him in concern. "What happened to him?"

"Hydra agents in SHIELD happened." I growled slightly, _still_ angry that that happened. Anger crept over his face, but it was gone quickly, hidden by the mask created over _years_ of trouble. He nodded slowly and we sauntered out of the bedroom, before sitting down on the floor next to Markus.

"Okay, what questions do you have?" Nancy asked, finally.

"Who's Nic?" Stark asked immediately. Nancy raised her eyebrow and looked at me with an otherwise blank expression.

"Do you want to answer this one?" I nodded. Clasping my hands together, before releasing them, I decided to mess with them a _lil_ ' bit.

"Nic is someone in our group. They're known to be the most emotionally unstable, the clumsiest, most broken, the most _done_ with life, and the leader of most things we do. It's their job to control Code, the guy in the bedroom." Markus facepalmed at me. I glared at him. "Anything else?"

"What's happened to you guys to make you hate Sitwell?" Barton asked. I groaned in annoyance. I should have _known_ that question was going to come up. However, before I could answer, someone else did.

"That would be my fault," Blaise admitted. "I know the most about S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and people involved in things, and he is the most clearly involved." He turned towards me. "By the way, don't forget to tell the dude who will be _vaguely_ hitting on you and trying to find out who you are to go sell his ass." I scowled angrily.

" _Merda_. He'll be getting _so_ much more than that if he comes anywhere near me, I _swear_." Blaise laughed at me before turning back to the adults in front of us. Barton looked _slightly_ disgruntled since it was only part of an answer, but that couldn't be helped. Stark looked confused because Romanoff looked like she knew it all already, which she probably _did_. They kept asking us _meaningless_ questions, which we _avoided_ answering for the next two hours, until Stark looked at his watch and stood up.

"We should _probably_ go to meet the others." I watched as Barton nodded and stood up as well, before registering movement in the bedroom. I slowly turned to look as the door swung open and a bleary-eyed, confused-looking, white-blonde teenager stood in the doorway. Cody had _finally_ woken up.

* * *

 **So, it turns out that I am updating today because I've been listening to View by SHINee on repeat and that makes me want to write for some reason.**

 **Anyway, Nic's the family troll if you couldn't tell already. Markus facepalming is a regular occurrence (I have scientific evidence of head injuries from the people they're based off XD)**

 **Also, if you guys thought I was going to leave Cosmos asleep forever, you were dead wrong XD**

 **Please tell me how I can Improve!**

 **MK**


	15. Chapter 13: MARKUS FLINTON-ZANETTI (RW)

**I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

" _Che cazzo è successo?_ " **(TRANS: What the f*** happened?)** Cody was pissed off to say the least. To be completely honest, I agreed with him. I wanted to know what happened to make him not be burning the house down like usual.

"Five words. Midazolam, Liars, Experimentation, Fight, Vision. That explains it enough?" Sometimes I wonder how Nic turned out the way she did, then I remembered our family's sense of humour. Their explanation was in true Nic style: short and sassy. Not that Nic is _that_ short. After being stuck with them for 16 years, I've gotten used to it. The rest of our unconventional family have had 14 to 2 years of it, so they're mostly used to it as well. But the rest? They'd only just _met_ her. And I have to say, I got _some_ amusement from Stark and Barton's reactions. Barton was openly gaping with _some_ form of _wonder_ and Stark had his eyebrows raised in shock. Romanoff just rolled her eyes. I just sighed and gripped the bridge of my nose, because of _course_ that would happen to Cody the one time we needed it not to.

"Honestly, I leave for a couple of _hours_ and _that_ happens? I swear, Momma and I need to put y'all on _leashes_! _Ugh_." I turned to the only other adults in the room. "Didn't you guys say you needed to go meet your friends now?" Cody jerked his head around to look at me in shock.

" _Wait. Wait. Wait_. We're working with _them_ now? Since _when_?" He gaped at me.

"Since we edited the visions again. Now let us _work_ Code." Nic answered irritably. They always do that though, so it doesn't mean much.

"Yes, we do." Agent Barton stood up. "We're meeting them at City Hall Park - like you said we should."

"We'll go with you," Nic said motioning to herself and Nance, clambering up from their position on the floor. "We'll get you past _unwanted_ attention." Stark nodded, standing up as well.

"You coming with Nat, or are you staying here?" Romanoff looked up at him.

"I'm staying here. Tell them I'm alright though, we don't want any of them to panic." Stark nodded again.

"Okay, let's go." Nic looked at me as they left and I nodded knowing exactly what she wanted me to do. Find the rest of our _stupid_ , unconventional adopted family.

* * *

 **So, Cody is awake and ready to start being a dumb idiot again. The rest of the Avengers are arriving soon, as well as the rest of the family. I'm taking more time over this since I have a lot of exams coming up, so...**

 **Please let me know if I can change something!**

 **MK**


	16. Chapter 14: STEVE ROGERS (RW)

**I don't own Marvel or the video.**

* * *

Sam parked the car on Broadway street, turning round to look at me.

"You ready?" I nodded sharply and climbed out of the car, striding into the park. Sam followed at a slower pace after locking the car. We settled down by the fountain to wait for Tony, Clint, and Natasha. I have to admit I was worried about them, but that's understandable, right?

"Steve!" I jerked my head around to see Bruce, Pepper, and a guy I didn't know walking towards us. I turned towards them, a smile flashing at them.

"Bruce! I see Clint called you as well." He nodded.

"Yeah. I don't know _why_ Fury said they'd been kidnapped, or why I believed _two master assassins plus Tony Stark_ were kidnapped by a couple of _teenage girls._ Now I think about it, it's a bit stupid to believe." He shook his head, a sigh escaping his lips. "Anyway, let's not worry about that now. Who's this?" He gestured to Sam with a confused look. Sam laughed slightly.

"Sam Wilson. I'm an ex-airman, now helping people get through trauma. In summary, Steve and I met when jogging, though that's a loose term, and I offered to help him when he mentioned your friends were missing."

"Nice to meet you, Sam." Pepper smiled at him. "I'm Virginia Potts, but you can call me Pepper like everyone else. This is Colonel James Rhodes, or Rhodey, and Bruce Banner." The only thought that went through my head was 'Oh so that's his name.'

"Nice to meet you guys too." Sam tipped his head at them, before a commotion drew our attention to the other side of the park. A crowd was forming around the other side of the park, seemingly around a few individuals. Pepper and I shared a look. It _HAD_ to be Tony. We went to walk towards the crowd, but everyone suddenly scattered, going back to their business like no one was even there, but there was. Tony and Clint were walking along the path towards us with large smiles on their faces, along with two girls dressed in black leather and _huge_ , heeled boots. I could easily see they were concealing weapons, but that's due to my training. I began to get nervous, positioning myself in front of Pepper, so that she wouldn't get hurt. I couldn't help but notice Natasha was _nowhere_ to be seen.

"Hey, guys!" Tony grinned.

"Hey, Tony." Bruce shook his head and smiled back at him. "Who are the girls?"

"We can talk y'know. And hear you." One of the girls spat. She had black hair and forest green eyes that seemed to twist in the sun. She stared distrustfully at Bruce for a minute, before suddenly smiling warmly at him. It was a huge contrast and _totally_ unexpected. "I'm Basilisk, this is Żywie. We're the people that accidentally made you think these two _idiots_ and Agent Romanoff were kidnapped." Clint and Tony protested a lot about being called idiots, but she ignored them spectacularly. I _must_ ask her how she does that.

"I'm Steve Rogers. Also, known as Captain America." She nodded her head once.

"I've heard. Come on, we should be getting back. I don't exactly _trust_ those three idiots together at all. Hopefully, Agent Romanoff will manage to contain them well enough." I nodded slowly, wondering what she meant. Fury didn't mention any other people. Both girls turned around and stalked off the way they came, _completely in sync._ Pepper followed them at a fast pace, eventually catching up with them and engaging in a conversation. I walked with Tony and Sam, while Bruce, Rhodey, and Clint walked together.

"So, what are their _actual_ names?" Sam asked Tony. Tony didn't even have to think.

"I don't know Basilisk's, but Żywie's is Nancy. And, by the way, who are you?" I had forgotten Tony didn't know who Sam was.

"I'm Sam Wilson. I met Steve jogging a while back." Sam scowled, remembering how I 'trolled' him, as Natasha would have called it. "I then helped him attempt to find you guys before Clint called."

"Oh, _wow_ , okay." It wasn't long before we reached a block of flats. Basilisk led the way while Żywie followed at the back, making sure none of us got lost. Finally, after a _long_ flight of stairs, we reached the door. Basilisk took a large number of keys out of her pocket and began looking through them for the right key.

"I apologise in advance, this apartment is only meant for two people, so it will be rather small." She finally found the key and unlocked the door. The second it opened we were met by the sound of Nat's screaming.

"...NOT HOW YOU MAKE A CUP OF COFFEE YOU _STUPID IDIOT_! YOU'RE GOING TO BURN THE BLOCK DOWN IF YOU'RE NOT MORE CAREFUL! AND _YOU_! APOLOGISE TO YOUR BROTHER _AT ONCE_! GOD KNOWS IT'S _YOUR_ FAULT HE DOES STUPID THINGS! NEVER ANTAGONISE HIM LIKE THAT _AGAIN_!" Basilisk and Żywie just walked in like this was a normal occurrence.

"Did we miss the party?" Nat looked across and saw all of us and her anger faded away. Slightly. She walked over to say hi. In the meantime, Basilisk and Żywie had noticed how one of the boys had tried to make a cup of coffee. Putting it on _top_ of the _oven_ , in a _ceramic_ cup.

"YOU _IDIOT_ CODE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TEACH YOU HOW TO MAKE A _CAZZO_ CUP OF COFFEE!..."

"...YOU COULD HAVE _INJURED_ OR _KILLED_ _EVERYONE_! WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU CODE!"

"A-HEM!" Nat coughed loudly over them. "Can we get on with the introductions now? After all, didn't you say you would say who you were after it was obvious that we would be working together? And I wouldn't mind ignoring how _disappointing_ his skills are." She indicated a boy with white-blond hair.

"Yes, I did say that." Basilisk sighed. "I guess this also means saying why we're in New York. I suggest you sit down. I might as well tell you the whole story." As she said this, a third boy walked out of the bedroom. He was identical to her, except that he was a lot taller.

"Can we wait a couple of minutes before we do this? I've got ahold of a few of the others, they're coming now." She groaned.

"Ugh, _fine_. Try and contact those you haven't." He nodded and walked out. "While we're waiting who wants coffee or another drink? And _you_ are going to watch and learn how to make it." She glared at 'Code' with frustration.

* * *

 **So, Cody can't make coffee. Not surprising really, is it? Anyway, I will try to update more often because everyone wants new chapters. I will say that I'm adding in extra situations to give some form of foreshadowing that isn't just outright saying it~**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me if I can improve anything.**

 **MK**


	17. Chapter 15: NIC FLINTON-ZANETTI (RW)

**I don't own the Avengers - STILL~**

* * *

I have tried teaching Cody how to make a cup of coffee for seven years and, apparently, I've failed _every_ _time_. It's _ridiculous_. I quickly make everyone's drink, making him watch carefully. I carried Romanoff's and Barton's coffees through to the lounge area and set them down in front of them. They thanked me and I walked back into the kitchen, just as someone knocked on the door. I stood in the doorway warily as Blaise crossed the room and opened it, ready to unsheathe the knife in his left sleeve. The figure in the doorway had golden blonde hair and sleeve tattoos spiralling from underneath their black tank top. Their blue eyes bore into Blaise's brown ones and a smirk crossed their bright red lips. I grinned, recognising them immediately.

"Good to see you, Ashwinder." She smirked back at me.

"You too, Basilisk." My grin turned into a smirk as Stark, who apparently read books, interrupted.

"Ashwinder? Isn't that a breed of snake from the _Harry_ _Potter_ books?" Tania rolled her eyes.

"Well, Mister Stark, I assume, I read a lot. And one of my favourite book series is _Harry_ _Potter_. Also, a Basilisk is also mentioned in the second book." He nodded slowly, turning back around to talk to Pepper. I assumed that Code was giving people their drinks since both of them had drinks in front of them. Spinning around, I walked into the kitchen again, calling behind me

"Have you heard from any of the others?" I started making another coffee. She followed me in, leaning against the counter.

"No, I haven't. Not since you called Ży." I had forgotten the two of them were partnered for this mission. Sighing, I handed Tania her coffee and called into the living room

" _Illusionist_! Have you heard from any of the others?" He looked up and wandered over.

"Yeah, Zorrah is on his way, but he's coming from Harlem. He chased a guy up there. However, neither of us have heard from Whisper. He went missing during the mission." I put my head in my hands. This was going to cause issues.

"Tell Ży that she's in charge. We're going to go find him." He nodded and looked over at her. She glanced up and looked warily at us, nodding slowly. I smiled at her and grabbed my keys.

"Code, Little One: Don't trash the place. Żywie is in charge, we'll be back. Also, keep an ear out for the door, Zorrah's on his way." Everyone looked at me confusedly. I ignored them and walked out the door, Markus following behind me. "Right, where did Zorrah say he lost him?" He led me down the stairs to the garage. I unlocked our emergency car, a black Chevrolet Camaro, tossing him the keys and climbing in to sit shotgun. He sat behind the wheel, starting the car and driving out of the building. Music started blaring out the speakers, calming my mind instantly. I quietly began to sing along to Deeper Deeper by One OK Rock as we sped down the highway. Eventually, we arrived at the same place Code and I were apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D. Parking the car, Markus turned to me and spoke with a low voice.

"Apparently, they watched you being chased and started following the guy you were after. However, they split up after the guy _they_ were after appeared again. Whisper apparently followed him into that warehouse." He pointed to my left. I followed his finger and stretched my arm out towards it, using my abilities to search for Alex.

"Found him." With grim expressions, we exited the car, creeping towards the warehouse. Slipping through the door, which was locked and bolted from the inside, we began to climb up the stairs, avoiding creaky stairs and preventing shadows from appearing. I led Markus towards the back of the building. After some time, we began to hear someone spitting Italian insults at people. Sharing a look, we crept towards the room, before sliding through the wall and crouching in a shady corner. Alex smirked from where he was tied up on a black, wooden chair, knowing we were there. He stood up, through the ropes and grabbed the guy in front of him by the shirt.

"You should never underestimate a Zanetti. Thanks for confirming all our information and giving me everything~" He ripped the man's throat out as Markus and I stabbed every other guy in the room. I quickly teleported us out to the car.

"Get in. _Now_." Markus seemed pissed. Or maybe he was just nervous. I don't know at this point. But we did as he asked, scrambling into the car and strapping in. After a long drive, we arrived back to the flats, leaving the car in the garage and going back up the stairs. I need to get the landlady to install a lift, it's killing my knees. Entering the flat, I saw Cody talking animatedly to Banner and Stark about science and technology. I coughed. He looked up, smiling at me, before turning his attention to behind me. His eyes widened and he jumped up.

" _WHISPER_!" The said boy suddenly had his arms full of illegal blond Italian. I rolled my eyes and wandered back into the kitchen to make myself a coffee. Tania was still leaning against the counter, but she had put her hair up and was tapping away at her phone. I didn't bother asking what she was doing. I started making a coffee, pulling my hair out of the way. She looked up and smirked. Tilting my head, I finished making my coffee. That was when there was a knock on the door. It went silent in the apartment, no one was prepared for a fight, just in case it was someone who wanted to attack us. I slowly moved towards the door, slipping a knife out of my sleeve. Banner raised an eyebrow at me. I pulled the door open and pushed the knife against the neck of the person standing there.

"Well, hello to you too." I laughed with relief, my arm dropping to my side before putting the knife into my pocket.

"Zorrah! Dude, you almost gave me a heart attack, you _Culo_!" He smirked.

"Serves you right! I had to chase a guy _you_ pissed off to _Harlem_!" I shook my head and moved back into the apartment to let him in. He made a beeline for the kitchen and grabbed my coffee, taking a gulp of it.

" _Dude_! That's my _cazzo_ coffee!" He leered at me.

"Oh, was it? Well, it's mine now~" I glared at him and sighed, sitting down next to Markus and grabbing his phone, typing a message to Tania.

" _Vaffanculo_." He shook his head.

"You just can't swear in English, can you?

"Not when little minds are listening." I smirked at Stark from across the room.

" _Hey_!" Stark gets indignant over everything, I swear. I went and made myself another coffee and sat down on the floor next to Zac, as he had stolen my seat. Again. I looked around the circle of messed-up heroes as Tania wandered in.

"Right let's started, shall we?"

* * *

 **And that's the Zanetti Kids. Tbh, they're all based on people I know/myself, plus some violence and magic.**

 **Anyway, I should be updating more often now since I only have a week left of finals and then I have nothing to do for 3 months.**

 **Once again, PLEASE tell me what I can do to make this better~**

 **MK**


	18. Chapter 16: SAM WILSON (RW)

**I don't own Marvel. I'm still broke and in College.**

* * *

This has got to take the trophy of being the weirdest thing that has _ever_ happened to me. And that includes being trolled by Captain America of all people. That in _itself_ was the stuff of the weirdest dreams imaginable. But these kids? They're even _weirder_. From what I'd gathered at this point, 'Basilisk', of all names to be called, seems like the leader, while 'Illusionist', another weird name, seems like the second in command.

We sat with anticipation, fear creeping up on me as 'Basilisk' stared at the boys who had been identified as 'Code' and 'Whisper' and their faces drained of colour and hardened. I couldn't tell what was happening, but I assume it was _bad_. I could tell this was going to get weird quickly.

"Okay, so how about we start by introducing ourselves? And by ourselves, I'm including you lot as well." Basilisk had turned back to us, causing collective nodding. "Before we fully start I just want to warn you all. I am prone to broadcasting memories, so if you see something involving any of us, I'm _so_ sorry, because that _merda_ is likely going to be bad. Also, if any of us get up and leave - likely me - don't worry, it's just too painful to hear or say." This kid is giving me the _creeps_ now. Faint music filled the dark room, the atmosphere tense, but curious. I personally wanted to know who these people truly are.

"I'll start." Another girl - Nancy, I think Stark said her name was. "I'm Nancy Acrombe or Żywie. I'm 16 and I'm essentially the middle child. I am female - if you're wondering why we're including that detail, you'll find out later." Everyone's faces were morphed with shock, my own included. If Nancy is the _middle_ child, but she's _only_ 16, how old is the _youngest_? Seemingly unbothered by our shock, Nancy looked to the girl next to her expectantly. The aforementioned girl sighed and looked up at us, her tattoos spiralling down her arms which were crossed against her chest.

"I'm Tania Lamont or Ashwinder. I'm also 16 and I'm the second oldest of the 16-year-olds. So Third oldest in total if you don't count Momma. I am also female." This caused another wave of shock. _Another_ 16-year-old? She didn't seem like it. With her tattoos and makeup, she looked like she could be _23_. Tania looked at the white-blond boy sitting next to her with a raised eyebrow. He groaned.

"I hate doing this. I'm Cosmos McElroy," He paused waiting for the outrage and horror and shock to wear off. I agreed with the shock. Cosmos McElroy had gone mysteriously missing when he was 3 and was presumed _dead_. "Or Code. I'm the Third eldest of the 16-year-olds, fourth Eldest in total if you don't count Momma. I was NOT kidnapped. I am not dead. I ran away eventually for reasons you will hear about. I am male." I could see the gears turning in both Stark's head and Steve's. Cosmos slowly looked at the guy he tried to suffocate earlier. He hesitated.

"Might as well just get this over with. I'm Alexander Notte." Again, he had to wait for silence. Alex Notte had _also_ mysteriously gone missing, but when he was 12, so 4 years ago. "Or Whisper. I am the Eldest 16-year-old and second oldest in total, blah, blah, blah, what they said. I ran away for the same reasons as Cody. I am also male." I took me a minute to figure out who Cody was, but I eventually managed to realise it was Cosmos, cursing myself in my head for being so stupid. Alexander looked at Basilisk. She looked bored.

"I am Nicole Finton - _Don't_ call me Nicole. Call me Nic - Or Basilisk. I am the youngest of the 16-year-olds. I only turned 16 last week. However, I am not the youngest. Now, for the reason about gender. I am Genderfluid - which means my gender can change whenever my brain decides to. I get no choice and it's kinda frustrating. Before you say anything, gender is _nothing_ to do with your bits. That's your 'sex' not your 'gender'." She - I think? - glared at us as if daring us to correct her. "In case you were wondering, my pronouns are they/them." Nic looked at the boy to her - their - right. The one that stole their coffee. He smiled at us like they hadn't had a knife to his neck less than 10 minutes ago.

"I am Zacharias Smaith or Zorrah. I am 14 and the youngest of everyone. I am male." He turned to Illusionist, smirking at him like he was excited for what he was about to say. Illusionist ignored him.

"I am Markus Flinton or Illusionist. I am 19 and the oldest of us 'kids'. Nic is my younger birth sibling. I have to try and round up this lot and I'm male." I had expected the others to outrage at his statement, but they didn't. I had to ask.

"Wait, _wait_ , before we move on, why didn't you guys care he said he had to round you up?" It didn't make any sense to me. They just laughed.

"Well, it's because he _does_! If he didn't, I'd still be in a warehouse being interrogated and Nic would probably be killing most of the universe for no reason." Alex explained like it was a completely _normal_ , _everyday_ _thing_ , but then again, I guess to them it is. Markus looked at the considerably younger boy next to him.

"Go on, it's your turn." The kid laughed.

"I am Blaise Zanetti or Little One. I am 14 and the second youngest. I don't know why I got the name 'Little One' and not Zac, but it was _probably_ Momma's fault. I am male and the only one that _isn't_ adopted." He looked at the red-head that Steve knew.

"I am Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow. I'm not going to say my age. I am female." It was at that moment Cody snapped. He stared at Nic for a couple of seconds before getting up and walking over to a device I didn't recognise. Whatever it was, it was obviously controlling the music because it changed the second he touched it. He sat back down and looked expectantly at Clint.

"I'm Clinton Barton or Hawkeye. I'm also not saying my age. I am male." That got the Nic kid's attention.

"Wait, any chance you know Taegan Novake? I'm pretty sure they've mentioned you before." Clint looked a bit blank before shaking his head. "Does the name _Circus_ _Girl_ ring a bell? That's usually what they're known as." Clint gasped and nodded.

"Ya, they taught me how to use a bow." He indicated to Stark to introduce himself, still in shock.

"Tony Stark, or Iron Man. Not saying age, male, duh. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He looked at Steve. " Your turn capsicle." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Steve Rogers, Captain America. I was born in 1920. I'm Male." He looked at me, a reassuring look in his eyes. Well, here went nothing.

"Sam Wilson, or Falcon if you _insist_ on code names. Not saying age. Used to be a para-rescue. Now I'm an Army Therapist. I'm male." I didn't miss the looks that everyone gave Nic. They looked annoyed for 10 seconds flat before their face went back to an emotionless mask. I looked at Bruce, was it?

"I'm Bruce Banner. The other guy calls himself the Hulk. I lived in India for a while and I'm not telling you my age. Both of us are Male." He looked to his left. Nic had a thoughtful look on their face.

"I'm James Rhodes or Rhodey as Tony insists. My 'code name' is War Machine. I'm male and I serve in the army." He looks at the woman Tony keeps giving heart eyes towards.

"I'm Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. I don't have a code name because I don't fight like the rest of them. I am Female and I'm not telling you my age. I'm dating Tony and have to try to rein him in." Stark began to complain, but Markus cut him off.

"Nice to meet you all." Nic nodded, seeing that this was everyone. They opened their mouth to speak before all 8 of them jerked their heads around. All of us were confused about what was happening. Then a beeping reached my ears.

" _Get_ _Down_!" All I can remember is a bright light, a loud noise, rushing heat, and a look of horror on everyone's faces before everything went black.

* * *

 **So now everyone knows who everyone is! (Also I can't do filler chapters XD) Not going to lie, I wasn't planning on posting this today since I have a Further Maths Exam on Monday, but! You can thank slytherclaw2114 for favouriting and following this fic and since I don't like disappointing people, here's another update!**

 **Knowing my track record I'll probably get to the end of the rewriting by either the end of this week or the end of this year XD**

 **I still don't have a beta reader, so if there is something I can improve - TELL ME PLEASE.**

 **MK**


	19. Why does it have to be me?

**I don't own the Avengers**

 **It always seems impossible until it's done. - Nelson Mandela**

~~~~Alex POV~~~~

I don't know what I had expected, but I _should_ have _known_ that a _cazzo bomb_ was going to go off in the apartment below. It's what you _get_ by living in an apartment block that doesn't ask questions and lets a _13-year-old_ and a _16-year-old own_ an _apartment._ You never really know what's going to happen with the neighbours. I know that _I_ don't trust here, but never mind that for now. I was the first to come around. There was a _massive_ hole in the red ceiling above me. I must have fallen through. I moved my head to the side trying to work out who was still up there. I could see Nancy, Tania, Stark, Barton, Romanoff, Rogers, Markus, Wilson, Banner, Rhodes, Potts, and Blaise. I _couldn't_ see, however, Nic, Cody, or Zac. I turned my head at the sound of coughing near to my head. Cody had woken up and was coughing from the dust that had clawed its way into his lungs. I dislodged my legs from under what was left of the old table, which would now have to be replaced, and crawled my way over to him.

"Easy there, Code. If you can beat Midazolam, You can beat a bit of dust and rubble. Come on, That's it." Cody _eventually_ stopped coughing.

"Come on, We need to find 'Lisk and Zor'. They fell down with us, I'm assuming so anyway, I couldn't see them up there." He nodded and helped me move the 'table' to the edge of the room. After we moved it, we went back to where it had been to see if we could find either of them. After searching around for 45 and a half seconds

* * *

Excuse me for being specific, I always am, Shut up Nic.

* * *

We heard noises coming from what was left of Nic and Mark's apartment.

"Oh no, Oh no, _Lucciola_? _Lucciola_? _Merda_. _Merda_. _Merda_. _Galassia_? _Topo_? _Vespa_? _Lucciola_?!" Cody and I looked at each other, both coming to the same conclusion. Markus was awake, couldn't see us, and was panicking. _Great_.

" _Merda, Moscone_ , You being a _Mamma Gallina_ again?" Cody called up to him.

" _Galassia_! You're okay!"

"Yeah, yeah, so's _Topo_. We're still trying to find _Vespa_ and _Lucciola_."

"You haven't found them? How long have you been searching?"

"45.5 seconds. I timed it. My watch ain't broken yet." I called.

" ***Cough*** That would b- ***cough*** My wat- ***Cough*** -ch _ISN'T_ brok- ***cough*** -en yet ***cough***." That came from about an inch in front of us, underneath a chair. Code and I scrambled towards it and pulled it away from the Black hair and Green eyes of Nic.

" _Lucciola_! _Moscone_ , we've found _Lucciola_!" He sighed in relief.

"Are you okay _Sorella_?"

" ***cough*** Yeah, ju- ***Wheeze*** -st havin- ***cough*** an As- ***Wheeze*** -thma attac- ***cough***."

"Oh _Merda_ okay, I'm gonna try and get down there to - Oh hey _Bambino originale_. Think you can try help the guys up here so I can get to _Lucciola_?" There were a couple of indistinguishable murmurs. "Okay good. Thanks, _Fratello_. Okay, _Topo?_ I'm gonna come down. You and _Galassia_ try and find _Vespa_."

"Yes, sir!" I quipped. "Come on Code." After a while, I could hear more and more people waking up upstairs, but there was _still_ no sign of Zac. Mark had managed to get to Nic and she had taken her inhaler. And yet there was still no Zac.

"Whoa, when did THIS dude ever look like _this_?" I looked at Code in confusion. As I walked over to him I saw what he meant. Lying in front of him was the man who lived in the apartment we were in. Except, his skin had peeled back from his face because of the blast and underneath was... a completely _different_ face. Bright green skin, with red eyes and red hair. Dude looked like a weird Christmas tree. This was more J's forte. But J wasn't there so it was up to us. Dude was dead anyway. Code checked

* * *

I'm not a wimp Nic shut up, I don't see why I have to be monitored anyway.

* * *

dude definitely couldn't come back unless Life decided to, and I know for a _fact_ that L wouldn't bring him back, although D probably tried to convince hir so he wouldn't have to deal with it.

* * *

Stop glaring at me Nic.

* * *

In the end, I think D just gave up and gave him to Luc. Anyway, We left him there and carried on Looking for Zac. We combed the room through 9 times, making sure we hadn't missed anything.

"We can't find him!" Cody called to everyone.

"D'you think he's teleported?" Stark asked from where he was perched on a table.

"He can't have, It would have _killed_ him. He's only had the ability for 3 weeks, his body isn't _accustomed_ to the amount of energy it uses yet. He needs one of us to help him." Nic explained. She was worried. I could tell.

* * *

Yes you were Nic, don't try to deny it.

* * *

We literally looked everywhere, again. So did the guys up top. He wasn't here. So me and Code

* * *

I don't care Nic stop being a Grammar Nazi. Oh stop sulking.

* * *

Anyway, we went back to Christmas tree. Who had _moved_. So, we checked that he was dead. Again. And he was. However, he had a _lot_ more blood on him this time. And it was _black_ blood. So, us being stupid and not learning from the amount of horror movies we had watched, moved him even more. And we found...A very squished Zac who was regretting his life choices.

"Ah, nevermind, _found him_! He was under Christmas tree."

" _What_?" Everyone was looking at me weirdly.

"Oh right, sorry. The guy who lived here, who has green skin and red eyes and red hair underneath his _normal_ human skin and blue eyes and black hair. So He's now Christmas tree." I held him up as I said this. "Anyway, We've found him. So, how about heading to the _other_ safe house while this gets fixed?" Not very surprisingly, The Avengers + friends looked at Rogers, who looked at Blaise, who was nearest to him, who looked at Nancy, who looked at Tania, who looked at Cosmos, who looked at Zacharias, who was only looking at me, so I looked at Markus, who looked at Nic, who sighed and said

"Yeah, sure. Whisp, grab Zor, Code and Little One, take them to..."

" _No_." Barton surprisingly interrupted. "You've _already_ let us into your home once, it's _our_ turn." Nic hesitated

* * *

Yes you did, shush.

* * *

Looking up at Barton.

"Depends if S.H.I.E.L.D knows where it is." Barton went silent for a minute.

"Out of the people at S.H.I.E.L.D, Only Fury knows where it is." Markus' eyes narrowed.

" _No_." Nic looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, he meant _yes_. We'll go. Where is it?" Markus looked at her in shock.

"I said _no_. We're _not_ going if Fury knows where it is." She looked at him again.

"We're going. It _doesn't matter_ that Fury knows where it is as I _explained_ to you." Obviously, she had been using her telepathic abilities as she _hadn't_ said it out loud. "So, Agent Barton. Where is it? Whisper can take the guys there and we can take the rest afterwards." He smirked at her.

"I'll have to go with the first lot because I'm not sure that the other people who live there will be okay to have a bunch of random strangers turn up with no explanation." Nic grimaced

* * *

yes, you did stop denying it.

* * *

and nodded.

"Yeah, good point." Barton climbed down from where he was sitting in the apartment above, followed by Blaise. Cody and Blaise put their hands on my shoulders as I picked up Zac Bridal style, _something_ about having a Christmas tree and other rubble on top of you makes it _almost impossible_ to walk for a while afterwards, and I looked towards Barton while Blaise held out his hand.

"Where are we off to then Hawk?" Barton smirked.

"Barton Farm, Waverly, Iowa" He took Blaise's hand and I teleported.

* * *

Shut up Nic I didn't collapse.

* * *

~~~~Clint POV~~~~

I am _never_ going to get used to teleporting. Now, I don't know what Whisper said to you, but if he denied falling over after teleporting, he lied. He collapsed along with Zorrah and I. But that wasn't the _worst_ of the things I had to deal with at that moment.

" _CLINT BARTON_!" Little one and Code stared from Laura to Me. I groaned and stood up.

"Hey, honey. Hope you don't mind, but the apartment _below_ where we were, blew up and it _wrecked_ their apartment. So I said that we could come here. The others are coming in a minute. Hope you don't mind _8 extra teenage kids_ plus the _Avengers_." Laura shook her head.

"I should have _known_ this was coming from the moment you called me. I don't think we have enough _space_ in the house, Clint." I nodded.

"We have more space than that apartment of theirs." She looked shocked.

"To be honest," Code piped up "That apartment was only meant for four people. We're good at fitting in small spaces. When we're at home in Italy, _that's_ when it's strange. We have a room _each_." Little One face palmed and hit Code over the back of the head.

"You, Code, are an _Idiot_." I had expected Laura to tell him off for hitting Code, but she didn't. She just laughed.

"I'm liking you guys already. I'm Laura Barton, Clint's Wife. Why don't you guys come in and get something to eat while I help your friends here?" Both of them looked slightly bewildered.

"Come on, I'll show you where everything is. Laura, the others will be here soon, they were just going to tell the owner of the block about what happened and grab anything that was urgently needed." She nodded. Little One spoke up as they moved to follow me.

"Hi Laura, I'm Blaise Zanetti or Little One. Occasionally you might hear some of the others call me something in Italian, but that's just a pet name that they came up with. I'm 14." He shook his head "It's nice to meet you." She smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you too, Blaise. Cooper and Lila, our kids, might attach themselves to you as soon as they meet you properly, but there should be nothing to worry about." He nodded and looked expectantly at Code. Code cleared his throat.

"Hi, I'm Cosmos 'Cody' McElroy, and before you say anything, I wasn't kidnapped, I ran away. I'm also known as Code and whatever Italian thing they came up with. I'm 16. Nice to meet you." Laura's smile turned into a grin.

"Well. Knowing your two ages means I know for a fact that you both eat a lot. Isn't that what _all_ teenagers do?" Now they were grinning as well. "Go on, follow Clint, he'll show you where the food is. Oh, by the way, is there anything I need to know about those two?" Code considered it.

"I think that Whisper, The one with the brown hair, just needs sleep. But Zorrah, Blond hair, might need a bit more, both were trapped under rubble, but Whisper was the first out while Zorrah was the last out and he was underneath the owner of the apartment that blew up. Oh, and they're both _very_ heavy." She nodded and picked them both up with ease.

" _Not_ as heavy as _Clint_." Oh come _on_ woman, I'm not _that_ heavy. But it got the kids to laugh, so I suppose that's a good thing.

"Come on, Foods this way." I lead the two boys through the front door, through the lounge, and into the kitchen. "Let's see what we've got in the fridge." Just as I was opening the fridge door there was the thud of feet running towards us. I turned around as my two kids ran through the door.

"Dad! _DAD_!" They threw themselves at me and I grabbed both of them into a hug.

"Hey sweetie, Hey Buddy! Good to see ya! Look at you, you've _grown_!" It was great to see my kids, I hadn't seen them in _ages_. Although I could tell that the boys were getting slightly uncomfortable. I was broken out of my thought train by Cooper.

"Dad? Who _are_ they?" I opened my mouth to reply when Little One knelt down in front of Copper and Lila.

"Hi, I'm Blaise. That's Cody. Your dad is helping our family out for a while. The rest of our siblings are coming soon, along with your Dad's friends. I think you'll like them. We would be staying at our _own_ house, but the guy who lived in the apartment below us angered someone and got his apartment blown up, and ours along with it. So your dad said we could stay here for a bit. Is that okay?" Coop and Lil exchanged a look. Then they both nodded. "Thank you." Little One smiled at them. I love my kids, they're brilliant.

"Okay, so, um, I remember someone saying _something_ about food?" Code was looking at me hopefully.

"Yes, right! What d'you guys want?"

"D'you have any pizza? I _really_ want pizza." Code was looking at me even more hopefully than before. Little One just looked at him and sighed. I heard him mutter something along the lines of ' _Stupido fratello maggiore_ ', whatever that is. Huh, _Stupid older brother_. Makes sense.

"Yeah, we have pizza. It's just plain Pizza, but, it's pizza. Will that do?"

" _INFERNO YEAH_!" He grinned and Little One snapped.

" _CODE_! If anyone here learns Italian swear words I am going to

 _uccidere_ you!" I assume from the way Code paled that Little One threatened to kill him in Italian. "Although, Pizza _would_ be great." I think I'm liking these kids already. Suddenly there came noise from the yard.

"Oh, that'll _probably_ be them." Little One guessed. There was a loud **_*THUD*_** and a muffled

" _Merda!_ "

"Yeah, that's _definitely_ them." Code agreed, shaking his head and sighing.

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **If you want to know what the OCs that are Known so far look like, There is a board on the Pinterest of Mayah Holden (Username Punc** **Bruscar)** **called 'OCs (And me!)' That has cartoon(ish) images of every OC mentioned so far (except Claw, she hasn't done him yet) and ME! :)**

 **So, the Barton family has arrived early! Yay! I love Cooper and Lila, they're cool. And Laura is brilliant for Clint, keeps him grounded and stops him from doing too much stupid stuff. Also, for the pet names here's what they mean:**

 **Lucciola: Firefly/Glow-worm.**

 **Vespa: Wasp/Hornet**

 **Topo: Mouse**

 **Galassia: Galaxy**

 **Moscone: BlueBottle**

 **Mamma Gallina:** **mother hen**

 **Bambino originale: Original Baby**

 **I think that's all of them - if I've missed any, please tell me. I apologise if anyone is a bit OOC and if the asthma attack isn't very convincing, I'm awful at writing them but brilliant at having them. I'm going back to school soon, so my writing might get less frequent. Good luck with school. Please review!**

 **Toni**


	20. Fire and Water (TF?) - I found a name

**'There is nothing I can do to undo what I did. I can only say again how sorry I am to those I let down and then strive to go forward with a greater sense of humility and purpose, and with gratitude to those who stood with me during a very difficult chapter in my life.' - David Petraeus**

 **I don't own the Avengers, I'm a 14-year-old with no money.**

~~~~Tania POV~~~~

We watched as the five of them left. It's always difficult watching them go. You never know if you'll see them alive again. Anyway, Nic used Mark to clamber to their feet and slowly walked over to 'Christmas tree' as Alex helpfully named him. To be honest, he was right. Dude _did_ look like a Christmas tree. Nic picked him up and threw him up through the hole at me. I caught him easily and dumped him on a part of the floor that still existed. Making a foothold with his hands, Markus moved closer to Nic. They put one foot on his hands and gripped his shoulders. In one fluid movement, he pushed them upwards and they somersaulted onto the floor next to me. Mark just teleported up because he's lazy.

"We need to get rid of the body." Nancy spoke up from where she was sat on the floor, "And tell the Landlady that there's another hole." Markus left the room, throwing the emergency phone to Nic. Sorry about the short summary, I'm kinda bored of this, it's not interesting. I gave Christmas Tree to Nic, who teleported somewhere. When they got back, they were drenched and smelt like they had been standing next to a bonfire.

"Dumped him in someone's bonfire and disappeared. But then someone kicked me into the _Cazzo_ Sea." They spat angrily, using a self-made fire to dry themself. "I am _NEVER_ doing that job ever again. Ash, _YOU_ can do it next time. Don't even complain you haven't done it for a _year_." That was totally unfair, they know that I hate touching blood and decaying stuff. I had to handgel my hands loads when they chucked him at me earlier. It's _nOT FAIR!_ Okay, Okay, I'm calm. Anyway, Mark wandered back in with the landlady, still explaining what happened. She just sighed and looked around the decimated flat.

"I suggest that you all stay somewhere else for a week or so. I'll fix it up as soon as I can and call you when I'm done. You disposed of the body?" She looked at Nic.

"Yeah. Got kicked into the _Cazzo_ ocean for it, but yea, the body is _ashed_." They replied. The Landlady shook her head fondly. I don't _actually_ know her name... I'll ask Nic later. Anyway, Nic nodded (ha alliteration) and wandered over to the Avengers (-barton) She quickly explained to them that Markus and they were going to teleport them over to Barton's farm, while Nancy and I went solo. So that's what we did. When we arrived, Nic took a step forward and tripped in _another non-existent_ hole and fell into a _large metal bucket_.

" _Merda!_ "

~~~~Bruce POV~~~~

The worst experience I have ever had the misfortune of having is 100% teleporting. It feels like you are being squeezed through a tube, something that makes you throw up anything in your stomach at the time. I looked up at a loud **_*Thud*_**.

" _Merda!_ " Nic had somehow tripped into a bucket. I don't know how. Tania was laughing her ass off. I just blinked at looked between them - Standard procedure for when you are confused as _hell_. The noise that the two of them were making attracted the attention of other people. A woman with dark brown hair and friendly brown eyes gazed at us from the doorway.

"Was that, perchance, a swear word? Because I'm _pretty_ sure I heard someone using it earlier and getting told off for saying it in front of the kids." Nic looked sheepish.

"Those two boys are gonna be the _death_ of me. I'm Nic Flint by the way. Or Basilisk. Oh, and my pronouns are mostly they/them if you wanted to know." They smiled at her. At least they _actually cleared up_ the pronoun situation. Some of their friends didn't...

The woman laughed.

"Why am I _not_ surprised at that? I'm Laura Barton, Clint's wife." Nic shook her hand and smiled.

I zoned out for a couple of minutes as the others introduced themselves until Tony elbowed me in the side. I glared at him and he motioned to Laura, indicating that I needed to introduce myself.

"I'm Bruce Banner. It's nice to meet you, Laura." I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you all too." She glanced at us all. "Would you like to come in, you'll probably have to share rooms."

"That's fine." Markus smirked "We're used to it. We've just come from the flat the _eight_ of us share a lot. It has _one_ bedroom, _one_ bed, and a _lounge kitchen combo_. We're okay with sharing small spaces." She looked slightly shocked at that, but not as shocked as she should have.

" _Okay_ then... Would any of you like something to eat or drink? Because knowing teenagers, you'll all be really hungry constantly." Nancy's head snapped up from where she had been studying the ground next to her foot.

"Did I just hear the word _food_?" She asked eagerly. Laura laughed at her want for food, but before she could say anything, the pounding of feet could be heard and Cody and Blaise skidded out the front door behind Laura, Clint appearing three seconds later, out of breath from trying to keep up with them.

" _Fratelli_!" They launched themselves at us, Nic _almost_ collapsing at Cody's force and weight combined.

" _Honestly_ Code, It's like you haven't seen me for 12 months."

Code pouted.

"It might as well have been." Blaise turned around at that.

"That reminds me, Nic, Code swore in Italian in front of the kids and they started to pick it up." Nic and Laura both looked livid. Code did the wise thing and started to back away.

"Clint has food?" That started to distract Nic. They sighed frustratedly and walked forwards.

"Don't think for a _second_ that this is over. I just want food. Lead the way."

 ***Ducks under a thrown object***

 **I'M SORRY! I just had a lot of school and then I had writers block and then I had a sh*t ton of homework. Oh and I've had no sleep since Wednesday :)**

 **Anyway, this update is more of a filler until I can actually think of something that will progress the story. I also lost the post-it note I had written my notes for this story on, so I can't remember who has what abilities or codename. I also have forgotten the real name of one of the characters not introduced yet, so I'm doing brilliantly at this!**

 **Also, I managed to actually find a name that fits me! Please R &R!**

 **Mikko**


	21. Truthfully? (Part 1)

**I don't own anything but the Plot and My OCs. The header is also mine and if you hadn't guessed it's a Natasha Romanoff aesthetic.**

 **There is no coming to consciousness without pain. - Carl Jung**

~~~~Cosmos POV~~~~

I knew I was gonna get an ass-kicking at some point. I'd be nieve if I thought I wouldn't. But Nic loves food more than anything else, except music, which meant I was safe for a while. We walked back into the kitchen with the large crowd in tow.

"Hey, Cody can you ask mu... Woah, that's a lot of people, do you know all these guys dad?" Cooper turned to Clint with a shocked expression, Lila mirroring him, probably feeling slightly intimidated.

"Most of them, yes. Most of them are Cody and Blaise's family, but the rest are the people I work with or similar." It was weird hearing him use my actual name, I guess I was just used to hearing my assasi...work name.

"Okay. Anyway, Cody, can you ask mum if we can go and play on the old tractor? Pleeease?" I laughed, shaking my head slightly.

"Alright kid. Although, you could do it yourself?" Cooper pouted.

"Yes, but she's more likely to agree if you ask and we'll be allowed to for longer. Actually, you might manage to persuade her to let us stay up for longer! Can you? Please?" This one is definitely some form of a businessman in the future, I can tell.

"Actually kiddo, I need to borrow Cody and Blaise for a bit, so we can figure out sleeping arrangements and other things." Bearing in mind that I know Nic would have said we would sleep (or not in their case) literally anywhere, and likely all together, the emphasis had to be on the other things, which meant they wanted to know about our life story. I almost forgot we were meant to be telling them to be honest... Anyway, I looked at Clint and gave a sharp nod of my head.

"Okay. But, before we do that, food? Because I'm hungry, and I'm pretty sure Nic is too." I looked at them for confirmation. They tilted their head to the left in what could only be interpreted as 'you're not wrong'. Clint just laughed and carried on making whatever he was making - with me hoping like hell it was pizza - while I was hit with the questions.

"Which one's Nic?" Cooper and Lila stared up at me curiously. I looked at Blaise.

"Y'know what? Why doesn't everyone just introduce themselves? That would be easier, right?"

"That is the first time I have ever heard a good idea come out of your mouth, Code." I glared at Nancy.

"No, it's not! Remember that time in Germany when we were trapped in that weird Government building and I had an idea to get us out without anyone catching us? That was a good idea!"

"Code, your idea was to blow up the entire cazzo building." Nic deadpanned.

"So? It would have worked." Mark stared at me.

"Cosmos Pollux McElroy-Zanetti, our entire family, including you, were still inside the building, as were all our contacts in the government. Everyone would have died. It was not a good idea. Don't try to pretend it was. And Nic? Stop being hypocritical." By this point, everyone was staring at us.

"Yeah, I definitely need to sort out the other things," Clint muttered.

"ANYWAY, We should probably introduce ourselves. I apologise for my siblings, they are idiots." This cued a significant amount of protests, but she carried on anyway. "I'm Tania. Next to me with the black hair is Nancy, and next to her is Markus." They waved. "Next to Markus is Nic, Cody, and Blaise - two of which you already know. And behind Blaise is Alex, the taller one, and Zac, the shorter one." She smiled at them.

"Okay, so, I think I got it, Tania, Nancy, Markus, Nic, Cody, Blaise, Alex, and... No, Alex, and Zac." Copper pointed to them in turn, while Tania nodded every time he got it right. He then pointed at the Avengers.

"Okay, so, Who are you lot? I mean, I know who you are, mostly, I just wanna know your actual names." Clint stood up - when did he crouch down? - and turned around.

"In that case: Steve, Tony, Bruce - you know him as the hulk, James Rhodes or Rhodey, Sam, Pepper, and you already know Nat." He pointed at them in turn. Cooper nodded vigorously.

"Okay, so Steve, Bru... No, Tony, Bruce, Rhodey, Sam, Pepper, and Auntie Nat. Got it." Clint ruffled his hair.

"Okay, why don't you two go and play on the grounded tractor for a while, so we can sort things out. Tell your mother I said you could if she asks." They cheered and ran out of the room. Damn, I wish there was a point in time when I could have done that, but I never got the chance. However, It was at that moment when a loud beeping sound echoed around the room.

"Turn it off! Now!" Mark screamed over the noise. I turned quickly to see him crouched over Nic, who had curled themself against the wall with their hands over their ears, shaking. I whispered the first thing that came to mind.

"Merda." At that second, Clint managed to turn the cooker's timer off. Nic began to slowly calm down. I could see Mark muttering to them in Italian, so they could ground themself in the present day.

"What the hell was that?" Stark stared at them as he asked his question. Sighing, Nancy turned to him.

"PTSD-induced panic attack. What else would it have been Stark?" They all looked at us with wide-eyes.

"What the hell happened that a 16-year-old kid has PTSD?" Sam's eyes were filled with petrifying terror. I looked towards Mark and Nic.

"It's a long story, but I think it's one we're going to finally have to tell." Markus looked up at me, an unreadable expression on his face. He nodded once, his eyes hardening and jaw clenching. It was time.

~~~~Pepper POV~~~~

Clint took us out of the house to one of the unused barns. We settled in a circle, the kids sitting on one side, us adults on the other. Nic looked rather shaken, but I guess it's understandable. At that moment, they looked up with determination.

"Before we start, I'm going to remind you, I have a habit of projecting memories. Some of them aren't nice and if I start doing so, I may have to leave and come back when I've calmed down, for your protection." Tony looked at them incredulously.

"What, you think you, a 16-year-old kid can hurt us?" I looked at him scandalised.

"Tony!" Nic held up their hand.

"Don't worry Miss Potts, I'm used to it. As for you, Stark, I am solely responsible for over 50,000 deaths in the past 13 years. My first kill was when I was 3-years-old. I think I could decimate all of you by accident." These kids kept shocking me. I dreaded to think of what they were going to say. Markus cleared his throat.

"I may as well start this off. Don't worry if you get confused about where people are, our stories collide fairly quickly. Ask questions at the end, please." We all nodded our agreement. "Our story starts with two high-class families. The patriarch's of those families decided to marry their children off so that their power was increased. By their third year of marriage, the two had fallen in love. However, one day a strange man approached their home. He spoke of a world where the 'lower class animals' were no more and powerful creatures roamed the world. He said whoever could control them were the most powerful beings on the planet. He asked them to join his cause, to create the world he spoke of. And they agreed. In their 5th year of marriage, the woman discovered she was pregnant. The two agreed that when the child was 1-year-old they would introduce him into the group. When the child was born, they named him Markus Tyberious Flinton." Markus inhaled deeply. Steve leaned forwards.

"Keep going." Nic placed their hand on their bother's arm in an act of comfort.

"When he turned 1, they introduced him to the man who encouraged them to join the cause. He looked at the child thoughtfully before telling them that their son was special. That he had the ability to survive the worst torture known to man. He said that with the right experimentation, he could become one of the creatures of the story and that because they were his parents, he would be compelled to obey them." He chuckled wetly. "So the next day, the experiments began. The child became stronger, faster, and better. He never knew what love felt like, never knew what it was like to know someone. Until he was 3-years-old, he was alone." Markus opened his mouth to carry on talking, but all that would come out was a choked whimper. I immediately felt sorry for him, it must have been hard to be alone for the first three years of your life. Nancy pulled him closer to her and slung her arm around his shoulder.

"Nic, could you...?" Nic nodded once.

"When Markus was 2-years-old, his parents discovered they were going to have a second child. When Markus turned three, they and one of the other couples working on him stopped coming in. When he was four, both couples returned, both with 1-year-old children. These children were called Nicole Regan Flinton and Tania Kyla Lamont. According to the man, both were a formidable force and would be an even larger asset than Markus, so they joined him in experimentation. However, Markus became protective of them. He wouldn't let them go through the pain he went through. And that's when it started." They took a shaky breath. "They..." Suddenly my vision went dark. When I could see again, we were in a room with three metal tables set down in the middle of it. A metal door opened and three young children were dragged in. Each was laid on a table and chained to it.

"No..." Steve whispered in shock. He recognised the room. A man dressed in white walked in. He stood over the smallest child, looking at them with an impassive expression.

"I swear if you touch my sibling I will tear you apart with my bare hands, family or not." The man looked at the largest child, whose face was thunderous. He chuckled.

"Can't I touch my own daughter Markus?" I could hear Tony take a deep breath next to me.

"No, no you fucking can't! You're just going to hurt her you fucking ass-hole!" The man tutted.

"You should learn to shut up son. One day you'll see, this is for the greater good." The man produced a scalpel from his pocket and brought it near to the girl's head. The next thing I knew, a grey light had swept across the room, knocking me over backwards forcefully. When I sat up, we were back in the barn and Markus was crouched on the ground, chest heaving and eyes narrowed. Nic was kneeling next to him whispering in a language I didn't understand. It was at this moment that I realised we had just seen one of the projections Nic was talking about, which meant they were the one who had a scalpel to the head. This knowledge shook me a lot, my sympathy for them was expanding by the second. At this point, I decided I needed to see the reactions of others in the group. I turned around to see a shocking sight - Steve was in a similar position to Markus with Tony in a similar position to Nic, calming him down, whispering reassurances that he wasn't there anymore, mirroring the words I assume were being spoken by Nic somewhere across the room. It was at this point I realised I couldn't be the one to stop them from being happy. But that could wait, we had to finish here first. I took a deep breath - this wasn't going to be easy for me to say.

"I... I hate to be 'that' person, but we need to continue. None of us want to take longer than we need to over this, so much as I can tell." Tania looked over at me with a hard look in her eyes.

"Nic, take Mark outside. Stark, if you think it will help, take Rogers out as well. I'll continue the story." Nic did as they were told, nodding thankfully towards her, but as soon as Tony started to move Steve towards the entrance of the barn, Steve spoke up.

"No."

 **I'M BACK WITH AN ACTUAL CHAPTER! Anyone proud of me? I'm so sorry I took so long over it!**

 **I had a bad case of writers' block... but while I had this problem I made a large amount of digital art, aesthetics, and character profiles which can be found on my Pinterest: Rouqat Arael (If that name doesn't work try - PuncBruscar). Hopefully, that is enough to satisfy those who actually read this for now?**

 **Sorry Again!**

 **Please R &R - I need to know how I can make this better...Then the writers' block might stop happening...**

 **MK**


	22. HEY (Re-writing)

Hi, MK here, I've decided to re-write most of this because I began this when I was 13 and in all honesty? It's crap.

Chapters I have rewritten will have (RW) after the title and Chapters I have added will have (BN) next to the title. I will also split each chapter between POV so there will be more chapters, but fewer words per chapter.

I hope that this will also make it easier for me to update sooner.

Thank you if you have actually stuck with me while I've been writing this, or even if you've just read through my crap this far!

MK


End file.
